Mirrors
by LeaannaLove
Summary: I adopted this story from the hot mess that is my twin sister 'the obvious flirting angel'. It used to be called I'm not dead Raine and AJ Swans lives changes drastically when there sister Bella comes to live in forks. Even through the love there has always been resentment between the three. Maybe each of them meeting mr.right can help them overcome this resentment.
1. Aren't you somethin' to admire?

**I adopted this story from the hot mess that is my twin sister 'the obvious flirting angel'. It used to be called I'm not dead. Instead of doing four stories I'm just going to do one long one. I put both of her (mine now) OC's in this story. Once I'm around fifteen chapters in I'm goinge to make a spinoff story for AJ. **

Demons

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

Imagine Dragons

* * *

Me and my dad, Charlie, drive to the airport to pick up my sister Bella. I missed her like hell but honestly I don't even know why she's coming. She hates forks.

That's just one of the areas where we differ. She likes sunny big cities whereas I like cloud covered small towns, She likes to read and I like to go out partying, She likes sweat pants and I like leather, I'm fire and she's ice. Where as different as night and day but I love her anyways. And although I love her dearly, I'm not exactly looking forward to her staying with us for multiple reasons.

It's definitely going to be weird living with Charlie _and _Bella. They're both very awkward to say the least. And considering me and dad both do not understand why Bella wants to come is not going to make the situation any better. She hates Forks with an intensity that I reserve for alcoholic anonymous meetings (like seriously who the hell do they think they're fooling. They ask you to tell your name and why you're there, How exactly is that anonymous?)

Bella stumbles off of the plane and as she approached us she falls and would have cracked her head on the concrete on the ground if dad didn't catch her mid fall. I laugh. "Nice one bells."

"You haven't changed much." Dad says helping her put her stuff in the trunk. "Raine you mind letting your sister take the front seat?" roll my eyes and slip into the perp cage. One reason I'm not excited she's staying with us, She's not only Moms favorite but she's dads favorite too.

"Hows your mother?" He asks.

"Moms fine. It's good to see you dad. Where's Anna?" She asks about our little sister.

"AJ's not feeling well. She's waiting for us at the house." I answer and Bella nods.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap." Dad announces.

"WHAT!" I exclaim from the backseat. They both ignore me.

"what kind of car?" Bella asks suspiciously.

"It's a truck actually a Chevy"

"Um excuse me!" I say. "That is so unfair I have begged you for a car for TWO years."

Once again I am ignored."Where did you find it." Bella asks.

"Do you remember Billy Black dow at la push?"

" No" Bella says a little too bluntly.

"He's in a wheelchair now" Charlie continued talking but at this point I am so done with this conversation that I put my headphones in and blasted Want You Back by Cher Lloyd at full volume.

* * *

Before I knew it we were back at the house.

Bella's 'truck' had been sitting in the front yard for a week. I just didn't know it was for her.. It was an ugly pale red color, with huge circular fenders, and a ridiculous sized cab. I give one look at Bella's face and see that she didn't share my distaste.

"Wow dad I love it! Thanks" She exclaimed. Charlie was clearly embarrassed "I'm glad you like it. Raine do you mind helping your sister with her things?"

_I sure do. _I pretend like I don't hear him. I go inside and up the stairs to AJ's room.

"Jay you will not believe the fuckery that happened in that car." The fifteen year old groans.

"You two where barely together for an hour and you're already pissed off?What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shrug. "Unconditional love brings out the worst in everyone. Now like I was saying dad brought Bella a freaking car! I have had to ride to school in the cruiser for fourteen freaking years and he buys her a god damned car!" I rant on and on until I hear soft snoring. AJ fell asleep. I huff and head to my room. Bella is sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Her Raine." I huff and put my head phones in, climbing up the latter and flopping down on the top bunk.

I know I'm probably being childish but I really don't give a fuck. Welcome home Bella.

**I totally act like that towards Lacey. Lol**

**LeaannaLove :)**


	2. your shine is somethin' like a mirror

**Blinded by big city lights**  
**I'm not saving you tonight**  
**I know that's what you live for**  
**You'd rather die than end a fight**  
**Rather suffer than be right**  
**I know that's what you live for**

**I know that's what you live for...**

** -reap by the red jumpsuit ****apparatus**

* * *

I slept worse than I have in years. Bella not only stayed up half of the fucking m=night, But when she finally took her ass to sleep she talked. that could not have gotten more annoying if she started singing.

I got thirty minutes of sleep before the alarm bella set went off and woke me back up. I groan as bella turns on the light. "Good Morning!" She chirps. I glare at her and roll out of bed. "How was your night?"

"Ask me again at noon." I mubble climbing down the latter.

"Er... Okay." She says.

I go into my closet. I almost punch something when I see her stuff. "Oh dad told me you wouldn't mind if I took the closet and put your stuff in the dresser." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Somebody's not a morning person." _I like mornings I just dont like you right now._

I pull out red skinny jeans, a black tee shirt reading 'Born to beat',and a black letterman jacket with an R on it. I somehow manage to get into the bathroom before AJ can hog it.

I groan at the sight of my appearance. My face is red and blotchy and my hair is a tangled mess of curls. I put on makeup to try and cover up the mess that was inherited to me by my parent.

And now for the hair. The curse given to everyone in dads family. You wanna know the one person who didn't get it? Isabella Marie freaking Swan did not get the damn curls. _Lucky bitch._

I'm halfway through hot combing it when AJ bangs on the door loudly. I ignore her until I hear dads voice. "Rainella Swan, Let your sister in the bathroom... Please"

"Dad I'm doing my hair!" I whine.I've only gotten the back done and I look a hot ass mess. Part curls part straightened and a thin strip of wavy hair. _Ugh this absolutely sucks._

"It shouldn't take you twenty minutes to do your hair. now come out of the bathroom!" I roll my eyes and poke my head out of the door. I look at his and point to my hair

"Yes it does take twenty minutes and I blame you for it." He gives me an exasperated look.

"You look fine, Out of the bathroom." I groan and exit.

"Yeah, fine for a poodle." AJ says snarkily going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. I hit the door."What it's true." She says through the wooden barrier.

"DAD!" I complain running into my room. I look into the mirror on the gives my hair a wary look _Oh my god I do look like a fucking the hell am I going to do. _

I try pulling a comb through it until I give up on trying to tame it and settle on trying to hide it. I pull on a red beanie and finally go downstairs. I 'accidently' hit AJ as I'm walking to my seat. "Dad Raine hit me!"She cries.

"I didn't even touch her." I say giving the face of perfect innocence. I've managed to perfect that face when I was four and tried to give AJ to the mail man. I even put a stamp on her forehead.

"Raine stop tormenting your sister." _But its fun tormenting her._She sticks her tongue out at me. 'Real mature' I mouth."And AJ stop annoying your sister." It's my turn to stick my tongue out.

"Bells do you mind driving your sisters I'm running late to work." He says pulling his brown leather jacket over his police uniform and grabbing his gun. _No fucking way._

"I'm not riding to school in that thing." I protest. Unlike Bella people actually know me here, and I can not afford to go to school in a car tht was old as hell when my parents where in school.

"Well I can't drive you and your essay is due today."

I groan. _hell here we come._

* * *

** (Yoda Voice)****The teen angst is strong with this one.**

**Fun Fact: Me and Laurie actually tried to mail Lacey when we where six. In our defence, We told her that if she didn't stop talking we where going to send her away forever.**


	3. And I can't help but notice

"Stop the car right now bella. I'll walk the rest of the way." I say as we're a block away from the school. I am not being seen in this monstrosity on wheels. I would rather walk the rest of the way in the cold rain.

"Yeah me too." Aj agrees. Bella shrugs and lets us out of the car. We huddle under my umbrella as we walk to the school. When we get their I go straight to class. The first time in ever that I've actually been ontime to first period.

"Hello AJ, Raine." Mr. Balwin greets us as we walk into the warm, brightly lit room. AJ being the annoying little genius that she is skipped two grades so she's in the same grade as me and Bella.

"Since you're here early." He starts. See why I don't come on time? "Can you take this to Mrs. Mckenzie." I nod taking the manila envelope from him and walking out into the hallway.

I try and remember which classroom is in as I navigate the empty hallways. Lost in thought I didn't notice the other person in the hallway. Well I didn't notice him until I slammed into his back.

"Holy Shit." I gasp holding my nose as I stumble backwards. _That hurt like hell. What is this kids back made of.I think I just broke my nose. _So my thoughts are a little dramatic but it did hurt. I'm about to fall on my ass when a cold hand wraps around my arm.

"Are you okay?" He asks once i'm standing firmly on my feet.I blushed, feeling as if I would die of embarrassment when I saw who it was. Emmett Cullen. The oldest of the cullen family.

Bringing my eyes up to meet his I said, "I'm so sorry. Being clumsy kind of runs in the family." It's true. Me, Bella, and AJ get it from dad, Though my clumsiness usually isn't that bad.

Would you laugh if I said I hardly managed the sentence?

I've admired him ever since he and the rest of his family moved here. Out of the four cullen boys he's the hottest in my opinion with his dark cropped hair and pale white skin.

_Good lord if he gets any more perfect I will be forced to kidnap him. _

He quickly let go of my arm and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, still too embarrassed to speak. His eyes seemed to be melting into me, but I liked it."Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" He asked when I didn't respond.

"I have to give this to . I'm so sorry." My voice trailed off. It wasn't often that I was flustered, but this was defiantly one of those times.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Relieved by his response I smiled. He gazed at me; his eyes far-off. I blushed. cleared his throat with a sharp "ahem" and reached for the envelope I still held in my hand. "I'm headed to 's, Do you want me to give this to her?"

I let him take the piece of paper. "If you don't mind. I kinda forgot where it is."

"Don't worry about 's your name?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked amused, but curious and a little anxious at the same time.

Oh yeah. He doesn't know my name.

"Oh. It's Raine."

"Raine, huh?" he grinned, flashing dimples deep enough to eat soup out of. _Soup? How does my mind work_. "I'm Emmett."

_Yeah because I didn't already know that_

"You have a class with my little brother dont you?"

"Yeah. I sit behind Nicholas in math." Nicholas is kinda weird.

Emmett laughed as if he knew what I was thinking—a deep booming sound came from his throat. I found myself drawn to it like music. "I'll tell my brother not to be too much of a freak."

I laughed, still a tad nervous. "Thanks. Bye" I said, realizing i should really get back to class

* * *

I had a hard time paying attention in English. My mind kept drifting back to Emmett and how much I had enjoyed our brief contact. Why did I care so much? Even though I'd dated boys in the past, I hadn't done any dating recently and knew my flirting skills had gotten a tad rusty. In my mind I imagined the things I would say to Emmett the next time I saw him. I pictured myself saying something witty, which would— of course— charm Emmett and he would fall madly in love with me. Nice fantasy, right? I'd probably just blush and act like Bella again.

* * *

**Added character. So head count, So far that's three OC's**


	4. You reflect in this heart of mine

The next morning, I didn't wake up to the pitter patter of rain. I look out the window and squeal with delight. SNOW. Snow coated every thing outside, making forks look like a winter wonderland. I clap like a child on christmas. I love snow. I love snow even more then I love rain.

Ten minutes later i'm washed,dressed, fed, and outside filling a bucket with snow. "What are you doing?' Charlie asks as he walks to the cruiser. "Waking Bella up."

I Said simply before taking the bucket inside. He shakes his head and chuckles. "You are something else." I hear him mutter under his breath.

I skip up the stairs and stare at her sleeping form. She's so peaceful. I don't like it. I dump the snow on her causing her to sit straight up with a jolt."You're so evil!" she yells as I run out of the room.

I catch a ride with AJ and her current boyfriend Ashton. I can't stand him but I can't stand the truck even more

I hadn't talked to Emmet since our run in, in the hall way. I think its time to come to terms with the act that the beautiful face etched into my mind is totally out of my league.

"Hey Rae,"

I have to hold back a groan. "Yes ashton?"

"Mike is going to ask you out today. Say yes will ya?" _wouldn't count on it._

* * *

We park two spaces away from Bella. _how'd she get here before us_.I take a look around the winter world of forks. Then I saw it. Tyler's van flying full speed ahead at my unsuspecting twin sister.

AJ seems to be moving slowly as I run across the parking lot. I watch the van fly out of control towards my sister knowing theirs not a damn thing I can do about it.

There was a sound of smashing metal. But instead of it coming with a final cry from my sister, there was a yell."They're alive!" I sigh in relief as the freezing charm on my body wears off.

I run to where a thick crowd has completely surrounded the two cars. I fight my way through to Bella's car and climb into the bed of the truck. I ignore the teacher's telling me to get down. They don't matter right now. I climb onto the hood."Bella I'm going to buy you a plastic bubble," I promise and she blushes bright red, telling me that she's okay.

"It wasn't my fault. I was standing here, then the van came, and Edward crushed it with his hand and-"I tune her out, wondering just how much a bubble costs.

The ambulance comes speeding into the parking lot. I jump down and the EMT's manage to separate the cars. Bella struggles to maintain her dignity to not ride on a stretcher.

"I think she hit her head," I babble to EMT the glares at me and I give an innocent face.

"Yeah, She did." Edward police cruiser pulls into the lot as Bella is wheeled into the ambulance.

Charlie climbs out in his police uniform. He sighs, "Bella." We all nod at his assumption. "I don't get paid enough for all these hospital bills," He mutters but I'm close enough to hear him.

"Yeah? Well neither does Oprah," I joke.

The ride to the hospital with Charlie is incredibly awkward. I want to make a cheesy joke to lighten the mood, but the words don't seem to come like they usually do.

AJ twiddles her thumbs silently. Half off the school is following the car to the hospital.

Bella's short visits did usually include many injuries for Bella, but they were usually minor. The worst of all the accidents had been where Bella almost drowned down at La Push beach.

Charlie taps his fingers on the steering wheel restlessly. Here in front of us, is the longest line of traffic I have ever seen in Forks. "Damn it," He curses. "People live in a small town to get away from horrible traffic like this. My daughter could be dying for all I know and I'm stuck!"

"Calm down. Bella is not dying. And I wouldn't call twenty cars waiting for a line of ducks 'horrible traffic'."

He sighs. "I guess you're right" he agrees reluctantly.

I smile, liking the words 'you're right'. "That's better. And look on the bright side, by the time we get there Bells and Eddie will probably be done making out."My smirk widens as Charlie's face turns bright purple

We get to the hospital forty minutes later. "Hello Chief Swan!" The receptionist says, twirling her hair on her finger flirtatiously. Is someone really flirting with my dad? Wow.

Unlike Bella, I don't think Charlie should get married again. Mom shouldn't have gotten remarried either. They belong together."Bella Swan, " I say glaring at the shivers and drops her hand.

"Room 407"I grab Charlie's arm and drag him down the hall to Bella's room. There's two beds in the room. Bella is on her side reassuring Tyler that it wasn't his fault.

"I beg to differ" Charlie interrupts, glaring at Tyler. "Say goodby to your license, Son."

He closes the curtain, seperating the room."Dad it really wasn't his fault!"Bella says.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm going to fill out some paperwork to release you." _It better not be with nurse ditsy._

"So can I go ahead and make you and E.C's couple name." I ask after Tyler had been taken out of the room.

"Shut up Raine," she groans, putting a pillow over her face. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Oh and look who it is.." I say in mock suprise "it's Mr. Cullen. I'll just let you two chat. Come on AJ"I walk out of the room humming 'here comes the bride'.

We walk down the hall to a soda vending machine. I sigh and put a dollar in, pressing the button for a Mr. Pibb. As the soda falls to the bottom I hear voices coming from around the corner of the hall.

"Man, you don't really seem all that worried." Aj perks at he sound of her boyfriends voice

"Of course I'm worried," and that is definitely Mike. "My best chance at getting laid is in the hospital!"_He did not just call my sister 'his best chance at getting laid'. _AJ has an identical glare on her face.

"What about that Stanley girl?" Mike sucks his teeth,

"That's disgusting. She's been with half the school."

_Fair point_."Fair point," Ashton laughs.

Can he read minds?

"But what about Swan? You know, the other Swan, I mean I haven't gotten with her ssister yet but I'm wearing her down. Her sister should be even easier." _Ashton , yes, what about the other Swan?_

"Raine is hot and all but at times she can be a real-"

"Bitch?" I said, finishing Mike's sentence for him.

They both turn."Raine what are you-"that's all Mike can get out before he gets a face full of soda.

I walk away only to turn at the sound of loud groan. I turn to see AJ with a balled up fist and Ashton holding his nose.


	5. If you ever feel alone and

**So what we get drunk?**  
**So what we smoke weed?**  
**We're just having fun**  
**We don't care who sees**  
**So what we go out?**  
**That's how it's supposed to be**  
**Living young and wild and free**

**Young and wild and free by wiz khalifa featuring bruno Mars and snoop dogg**

* * *

"You going to sit with Bella?" I ask AJ as the small brunette catches up to me. She nods. Her face is set in an angry expression. i totally understand. Her and Ashton had been going out for two years and he did that to her. He had better hope I don't go back there and beat the hell out of him.

"You going to get wasted, Aren't you?" I smirk. AJ alway was my drinking buddy. I nod. "Bring me one." She says simply before going into Bella's hospital room and sitting at the foot of her bed.

I walk four blocks to the twenty-four hour liquor store. I put my hood up and my glasses on and walk in. There's a guy sitting at the counter who looks to be barely twenty one years old.

I walk to the isle containing vodka and grab two small bottles. I bring them to the front and place them on the counter. The guy looks up from his sports magazine.

"You expect me to believe you're twenty-one." I stay silent and slide my fake I.D across the counter. "Rainella Swan? You're the chiefs daughter." I hiss under my breath. That was my phoenix I.D. My Washington one says my last name is Swells.

"Well looks like I'll be going now-" I say trying to make a quick escape. If I get back to the hospital in time I can deny all guy cuts me off with a smirk.

"Call me." _What?_

"What?"

He smirks. "I give you my number and your booze, You call me, and I don't tell daddy about your little habit." _It's not like Charlie doesnt know that I used to drink. But AJ will kill me If i dont get this Vodka._

_Yeah because that doesn't sound sleazy at all._I sigh. "Give me your number. I'll call you when I get home" _It's not like I'll actually will call him. Then again he is kinda cute._

As he writes the number on a napkin I take the time to look him over. Medium length hair with bangs hanging over one of his eyes, The one eye that is showing is a gorgeous blue-green color, under plump lips he has snake bites piercings, and on his right arm is a tattoo of a bouquet of dead roses with one red one. Mom is written in cursive on the ribbon that ties the flowers together. I don't get it but it's pretty.

"Heres my number. Heres the booze, On the house." On the napkin he wrote his number and his name. Blake.

"Thanks." I say leaving the store, trying to be discrete. i pour out the two water bottles in my purse that I bring for gym and replace the contents with Vodka.

* * *

I walk back to the hospital and walk slowly to Bella's room. AJ stands at the doo. Confused I hand her a bottle. My confusion is cured when I hear Bella having a whisper argument with Edward Cullen.

I leave but AJ stands and waits. I go to the vending machine and get a bag off Nacho Cheese Doritos.I sit in the cold, empty waiting room. I raise the bottle to my lips but it's suddenly ripped out of my hands..

"What the hell!" I exclaim looking up. Looking down at me is Edward Cullen.

"Vodka is a horrible thing to drink." He says matter of factly before throwing the bottle out of the window.

He just sucked the fun out of everything. "Vampire." I mutter under my breath.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "How do you know about that?" _What the hell is he talking about._

_"Vampire."_

"I didn't."

He sighs again and sits down beside me. "So are you afraid of me? Gonna run and tell everybody?" He looks down at his lap.

"No. It takes a lot more than tha to scare me away. Plus, I can't fit a riot into my schedule for another four weeks." He smiles but it fades.

"Look Raine, I'm not sentimental like Edward, i wont be obsessed with you like Jasper is of Alice, and I wont coddle you like Nicholas does to Rosalie, But if you give me a chance. One date, I'll try. So will you?" My mind is screaming do it. But what do I really know about the guy.

"Emmett look I-" He cuts me off.

"I know that we don't know anything about each other, but isn't that the point of dating. To get to know each other? C'mon, Please? He begs.

"Okay. Pick me up friday night at eight." He smiles.

"I'll make it worth your while I promise.

* * *

**So in this Chapter I introduced some of the New moon features like the drinking addiction for her and AJ and the Blake storyline.**


	6. The glare makes me hard to find

**Bitter sweet thing.**  
**Could this be a dream**  
**Or just the same nightmare that keeps me awake?**  
**Feel it in my brain.**  
**A tall shot of pain.**  
**Pour a little up now for the love that we've made.**

**drink you away by Justin timberlake**

* * *

"Since when are you in a good mood on a Thursday?" Aj asks the next day. charlie allowed all three of us to stay at home and where all sitting tin the TV room watch Twisted on ABC family.

"No actually strike that." Bella decides to add on. "When are you ever in a good period." I would have given her a sarcastic comment if I wasn't so filled with pure joy.

"Oh I didn't tell you two? I'm going on a date tomorrow."AJ rolls her eyes. She's been sat through like twenty of my relationships Bella's never really been into gossip but she dos seem interested.

"With who?" Her and AJ ask at the same time. Bella's voice is excited whereas AJ sounds like she's just trying to not be rude. She knows that most of my relationships start with excitement and end awfully.

_This time will be different. I just know that this time has to be different. _"Emmett. Emmett Cullen." I blush a shade of bright red while saying his name. _Since when do I blush._

"Raine do you really think that is a good idea?" Bella says furrowing her eyebrows. I an feel the judgement rolling off of her in waves. I roll my eyes. _She's four minutes older then me and she thinks that she knows everything._

"What do you mean?" _Say something bitch I dare you. I will jump across his coffee table._ She pauses. AJ gives me a look. 'dont' She mouths.

"Well don't you think there's something, I dont know, Strange about them." _Well you're weird as fuck but Emmett isn't judging you. _I scoff.

"Judgemental much." I get up and go up the stairs slamming my bedroom door behind me.

**So hot**  
**Out the box**  
**Can you pick up the pace?**  
**Turn it up,**  
**Heat it up**  
**I need to be entertained**  
**Push the limit**  
**Are you with it?**  
**Baby, don't be afraid**  
**I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby**

For your entertainment by Adam Lambert, Emmett's ringtone, blares through my 's calling at the right time.

"Hey." I say trying to sound cheerful even though the bad mood that Bella put me in.

"Hey Rainey." For someone who looks like a line backer, he really acts like a teddy bear. It's so incredibly cute. "what are you doing ?" He asks.

"Nothing," I say flopping down on my bed.

"Staring up at the ceiling while twirling your hair is something." I furrow my brow and look around.

"How did you..." I jump as someone knocks on my window. I dismiss it as a bird until Emmetts face comes into veiw causing me to scream. He pushes up the window, climbs in, and closes the blinds and the curtains.

"Hi." He says with a cheerful smile. _Holy shit. _

"You know most people wait until after the wait until after the firste date to begin stalking." I say trying to make my heart slow down.

"I'm not stalking you!" He protests. "Just looking through your window."

I roll my eyes. "So no stalking just peeping." He gets a large grin.

"Well can you blame me? You're the hottest chick in Forks." _How did he know I like complements. _

"I am pretty hot." I flop back on my bed.

"Yeah." He agrees. "But I'm hotter." I stick my tongue out at him playfully. The brunette hottie chuckles.

"Your neighbor almost caught me by the way."

I roll my eyes. "Of course she did, Nosey Bitch."

He laughs. "Whats gotten you in such a bad mood?"

"My sister."

"Oh the fighting swans. That sounds like a bad play. What are the lady folk of the residence arguing about. Shoes? Clothes? A CD?"

"You."

His smile grows. "Oh all the ladies love me huh?"

I snort. "Actually AJ could give less then a damn about you, and Bella thinks you and your whole family is weird."

"Well don't I feel loved by your family." I laugh.


	7. Just know that I'm always

**And I don't know how it gets better than this**  
**You take my hand and drag me head first**  
**Fearless**  
**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**  
**Fearless**

* * *

"Why wont you tell me where we're going?" I whine in the passengers side of Emmett's jeep.

"That would kill the surprise." He says in a duh tone.

"Well are we almost there?"

He rolls his eyes. "We're right around the corner."

A minute later he pulled into the parking lot of Next Step Archery in Seattle. I look at him. "You're seriously going to give me a sharpened weapon and a device to launch it with? Are you insane?" He smirks.

"Very.

* * *

We go inside and I realize there's no one else in the building besides a tall muscular blonde. "I rented the place out." Emmett explains quietly in my ear. Guess those are the perks of a rich boyfriend. Boyfriend?

"Hi, I'm Clint and I'll be your instructor today." The blonde man says stepping forward. I mutter a small hi. "Now are you both using a bow and arrow for the first time?"

Emmett shakes his head. "She is, I had lessons when I was a child."

clint nods. "Well lets go get you fitte with a bow."

* * *

I hold a hot pink bow in my left hand, a black arm guard on my wrist. clint directs me on how to stand feet shoulder with apart. I draw the bow back. "Let's go rainey!" Emmett cheers. Instead of trying to fin my dominate eye I just close my eyes all together. I realease the arrow. after a second Emmett says, "Thats my girl!" I open my eyes to see the arrow went right through the heart of the figure on the practice sheet.

"Yay." I say jumping up and down and clapping

* * *

When we got to my house dad is waiting. Emmett walks me in side and dad asks awkwardly. "So... What did you kids do tonight."

I grin from ear to ear. "Look daddy!" I pull off my book bag that Emmett brought me at the Archery range. I unzip it and pull out the rolled up practice sheet and unroll it.

"A kill shot." I say pointing to the one through the heart. "A kill shot," One through the brain. "And a groin shot.

He looks at Emmett in disbelief. "You took her to a shooting range?"

"Of course not." Dad sighs in relief. "I took her to an archery range."

* * *

"Do you have to hang that on the wall?" Bella complains.

"I let you hang that René Descartes poster and that damned picture of me in the seventh grade, So I'm hanging my practice sheet and my Arrow." She rolls her eyes but a small smile plays on her lips.


	8. Parallel to the other side

**You're not alone**  
**Together we stand**  
**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**  
**When it gets cold**  
**And it feels like the end**  
**There's no place to go**  
**You know I won't give in**  
**No I won't give in**

**Keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**  
**There's nothing you could say**  
**Nothing you could do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Avril lavigne-Keep holding on**

"Hey Jay." I say walking into her room. My little sister has me really worried. She's been kinda out of it as of late. Not talking ,barely eating, and only leaving her room when she absolutely has to. "You want to go get lunch or something? I'm buying." That last sentence always gets her. at least it usually always gets her.

"No thank you. I'm good." She says sniffling. For the first time I notice she's crying. Whatever's going on it's really bad. AJ never cry's. In the sixteen years she's been alive I've seen her cry about three times and the last time was around four years ago.

"Whats wrong." I sit down on her bed next to her. My face is furrowed with concern for her. She may be sarcastic, pushy, rude, and sometimes a down right bitch, But she's still my baby sister. She looks up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Raine if I tell you something will you promise that you won't tell anyone?" I can't believe she even feels the need to ask me that. We've always been closer than close. I know more about her than Mom, Dad, and Bella combined.

"I swear I wont tell any one. You know that." What could she possibly need to tell me that has her this upset. I immediately begin thinking of the worst scenarios. my fears a proven fact when one of my scenarios comes out o her mouth.

Her voice gets low. "Don't tell dad but, I- I think i'm pregnant."

* * *

**I know I said fifteen chapters in but I'm starting the All my love lot earlier then I expected. So it's coming to the end of raines portion on the story two more chapters until the end of the twilight time line and then new moon starts in AJ's POV.**

**Oh by the way I know this chapter is short, but i'm typing this in the hospital lobby. Lacey's having her baby sometime today so i've been here for two hours. **


	9. hand in my hand and a pocket full of sou

**One night to you**  
**Lasted six weeks for me**  
**Just a bitter little pill now**  
**Just to try to go to sleep**  
**No more waking up to innocence**  
**Say hello to hesitance**  
**To everyone I meet**  
**Thanks to you years ago**  
**I guess I'll never know**  
**What love means to me but oh**  
**I'll keep on rolling down this road**  
**But I've got a bad, bad feeling**

**Long way to happy by pink**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you think you're pregnant?" I whisper yell at is sleeping in the next room and I really doubt that she would appreciate waking up to this new information.

"I slept with Paul down on the reservation and I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive." _Paul? _Paul and AJ have been bestfriends for a while. He's a few months younger than me.

My baby sister is pregnant. How the fuck can my baby sister be pregnant at sixteen."How many pregnancy test did you take." Maybe the test was wrong. Maybe it was a mistake.

"I took I brought them from different stores and they're different bands and everything!"She wails miserably. So theres definitely was not a mistake. She's really pregnant.

"What are you going to do?" She can't raise a baby. She's sixteen. She get's payed seven dollars an hour. She only makes eight thousand a year. She spent most of her savings to go to a fucking lady gaga concert.

"I'm not going to kill it." She says immediately. "And I'm not going to just give it away to some stranger so it can just find me once i've finally gotten my life together. So guess I have to raise it." Tears fell rapidly down her face.

"Don't cry. Everything will be okay Jay Jay." I say putting an arm around her and pull her close hugging her small body. "It's going to be okay. It's all going to be alright."

* * *

**So update, She had the baby at & A GIRL. She named her layla. So now theres Lea'anna,Lacey, Luke(lacey's fiance),Laurie,Len(Laurie's husband) and Layla!**

**PS I really am now scared of lacey. She slapped the shit out of me.**


	10. there's no place we couldn't go

**And they say**  
**She's in the Class A Team**  
**Stuck in her daydream**  
**Been this way since eighteen**  
**But lately her face seems**  
**Slowly sinking, wasting**  
**Crumbling like pastries**  
**And they scream**  
**The worst things in life come free to us**  
**Cause we're just under the upper hand**  
**And go mad for a couple grams**  
**And she don't want to go outside tonight**  
**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**  
**Or sells love to another man**  
**It's too cold outside**  
**For angels to fly**  
**Angels to fly**

**A-team be ed sheeran**

**2 weeks later**

* * *

Annabella jade Swan lay on her front lawn in the snow, staring at the sky wanting to cry but can't find the nerve to. Crying's not going to get her out of the mess she's in.

Dad and Raine are at the hospital picking up Bella. Apparently instead of going back to Phoenix she went to find Edward. She ended up falling out of a window. I don't understand how the hell she could be stupid enough to not only chase some boy but also fall out of a fucking window. But I guess I'm not in the position to judge anyone.

I need a smoke. Oh yeah I cant do that anymore. No more smoking, No more drinking, No more fun, No more social life.

I can't believe the mess I'm in. I place my hand on my stomach feeling sick. I choked down a bit of vomit that gathered in my throat. The thought of my problem makes me sick.

What the hell happened. I've been drinking for years and karma decides to finally catch up to me now? It's like my worlds crumbling down around me.

I want to scream and yell, but I can't. It's no one's fault but mine. it was the worst mistake of my life. I knew it was wrong but I slept with Paul anyway. And now I'm paying the price.

Those voice in my head was telling me not to do it. The voices of my older sisters.

Bella was giving me the practical advice and Raine was giving me the reall world facts but I wasn't hearing it. The one time I ignor the advise and this happens.

The drugs and the acohol finally backfied on me. I got wasted. I slept with paul.I got pregnant.

Paul's always been my best friend so naturally when the horrors on my mind finally got the better of me and for one whiskey didn't take the edge off, and pills didn't take away the pain, I went to pauls house.

I'd showed up at his front door. I cried. I screamed. I broken things. He held me. He let me comforted me. Then It was more than comfort from a friend. He said he'd do anything to make me feel better and I suggested the one thing that I thought would take the pain away other than drugs. Him.  
I can't lie and say it didn't make me feel good. better. But now I feel worse than ever.

How am I going to take care of a baby? I'm only sixteen years old. I work at a fast food restaurant.I make seven dollars an hour.

Of course there is always other options.

Adoption? No i cant do that. I can't give a baby to some one else knowing that as soon as I finally manage to get my life together again, It will hunt me down looking for answers.

Abortion? I told Raine, I can't find it in myself to kill a baby. That would never sit well in my mind. I would become even more of a walking wreck then I am now.  
What am I going to do?

I went to the doctor in Seattle and she told me I am definitely pregnant.

one month.  
The only people who know are Raine and Emmett who over heard us talking a few days ago.. I aven't even told paul yet.

I know I'm going to have to do it soon, but I can't find the strength to tell anyone. especially my parents.

Oh god daddy's going to kill me!

speaking of daddy,His cop car comes around the corner and pulls into the drive way. Raine helps bella into the house. _Tell him! _Raine mouths at me

I don't even look at him as he gets out of the car. "Jay." He says cautiously stepping towards me.

"Yeah Daddy." I croak. He grabs may hands and pulls me up.

"C'mon baby let's go inside. You're going to catch a cold." I walk in to the house slowly with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm going upstairs." I walk up stairs, but not to my room. I go up the stairs to my room where Raine and Emmett are waiting. Raine sitting cross leged on my bed and Emmett stands in the corner. _When did he get here?_

"You need to tell him." Raine says.

"No." I squeak. I'm terrified of the reaction m dad is going to give

"Well," Emmett says. "I think you should probably tell him before you start waddling around."

"Or are you going to wait until the day after you give birth to tell him?" Raine asks sarcastically.

Before I can reply theres a knock at the door and Emmett hides in the closet. Daddy and Bella come in

"You girls alright."

"AJ has something to tell you." I glare at Raine when she blurts this out.

"Dad how old are you?" I ask nervously.

"41. why?" I give a nervous cheeky smile.

"wow that's really lucky. Most people are in their fifties and sixties when they become grandparents Bells whats for dinner." I say the sentence quickly. at first dad didn't get it.

"OK I guess WHAT!" He screams. Bella's eyes widen.

"I'M MAKING STEAK AND POTATOES!" She says hoping dads favorite food would calm him down. It didn't.

"I can't even look at you now." He says shaking his head before leaving.

Well fuck

**xoxo**


	11. Just put your hand on the glass

**You're such a beautiful gift from above.**  
**When I fell so hard in love, I knew I was dead**  
**Because your taste of fame filled you up,**  
**Then I became just optional,**  
**'Cause I'**- Manage Stories**m the idiot.**

**hey superstar by Madina Lake**

* * *

Its been four days and dad still isn't talking to me, But I got bigger fish to fry. Bigger and angrier fish.

I have to tell Paul.

I walk down the streets of La Push to the eighteen year olds house. He moved out of his mom's house at sixteen. She passed away last year and he never knew his father, so he lived alone.

I had a crush on him since we were little kids. overtime we'd visit dad i'd play with Paul. He'd stolen my heart at the young age of four, but after having to sit through girlfriend after girlfriend I settled for being just friends.

He knew about all my issues and he accepted and helped fix them. He saw all the sides of me that weren't all that pretty but he never gave up on me.

I take in a deep breath and raise my hand to knock, but slowly put it down. I sink to the ground with my back to the door.

What the hell am i going to do?

I don't have much time to think about it because the door opens and a shirtless Paul is revealed. I hadn't talked to him since after we had sex but before I found out I was pregnant. He'd started hanging out with Jared and Sam and stopped returning my calls and texts.

"Jay?" He says. His eyes then widen as if he's afraid. "This isn't a good time." He try's to shut the door in my face but I wedge my foot in between the door and the frame.

"Paul...need..to...talk. . .to YOU" I say pushing the door open. "I have to talk to you. "i walk into his small house and cross my arms. "Why have you been avoiding me?" I had searched online how to tell him and I know I've already started out wrong so I ad, "I've missed you, Hows life been."He seems uncomfortable. He wont meet my eyes.

"Fine."

"I have to tell you something." I say twirling my hair.

"What?" His eyes meet mine and they widen.

"Well.. you remember what happened last month right?" He nods even more about that.

"Yeah about that.." He starts but I cut him off.

"I'm pregnant." Being the hot head I know he is I already predicted his option.

"WHAT!" he yells. I flinch.

"Stop yelling!" He begins shaking.

"STAY HERE! i'LL BE BACK!" He runs into the forest behind his house. A few seconds later I hear a howl. Are there wolves in forks? Must've been a dog.

Lord please just give me a reason to be strong again.

Paul was my first love and now my baby, his baby, will be my second.

* * *

Paul

_How the hell can she be pregnant? I used a condom right? She's on the pill right?_

_Obviously not idiot. a voice in my head says. No not a voice in my head._

_Shut up Jared I'm not in the mood._

_Because I'm sure A.J's In an amazing mood. Sam chimes in._

_I don't need this now!_

_No what you need to do is get your head out off your ass and go talk to her. Not only did you imprint on her but you slept with made this mess now you go fix it! NOW! sam Barks in the alpha voice._

_fine!_ I shift and grab my basketball shorts, which i had luckily gotten off before I phased.

I walked slowly back to my house and open the back door. Walking into the living room, I see raine sitting on my couch staring at the wall. "Hey." I say. She turns her head towards me.

"You okay?" She's pregnant and she's asking if I'm okay?

"Are you sure." I can't seem to make myself look at her while asking.

"I went to a doctor last week and I went to Dr. Cullen both say i am." I growl thinking about the leech touching my child. My child! am I already that f'ing protective?

"Did you just growl?" She says looking at me weird. I ignore her question.

"What are you going to do?" I ask not realizing I sounded like an asshole.

"What the fuck do you mean what am I going to do! This is your kid too!" She explodes. The reason me and AJ. have become friends over the years is she's one of the only reason she can deal with my temper because she has one to match.

"I didn't mean it like that. But you know at the end of the day its your decision." she furrows her brow.

"What decision?" I look at her.

"you're not seriously thinking about keeping it?" She glares at me.

"As opposed to what?" My breath hitches a little.

There not a lot of people who scare me but surprisingly this four-foot nine girl from Arizona scares the crap out of me.

"i just mean, your only sixteen. I work at a crappy auto shop fixing Peoples crappy car for crappy pay and you work at a crappy burger join giving people crappy overpriced burgers for even crappier pay. How are we going to raise a baby?" Her shoulders relax and I realize she had been worried I wouldn't be there for her and the baby. how can she think so little of me?

I sit down on the couch beside her and put her under my shoulder. "It's okay. we can do this." A tear leaks from her eye. "What if we can't?" I rub her shoulder. "Hey, stop that.." I wipe the mascara filled tear off of her face. "Give me one good reason we cant take care of this baby." She says nothing. "Exactly."

* * *

**later that day**

* * *

"Daddy I'm home." I say. The cruisers in the driveway but Bella's big red truck isn' and Raine went to the cullens house a few hours ago. He turns up the volume on the T.V. and continues to ignore me like he's been doing ever since i told him.

"You can't ignore me forever." I say sitting beside him. he stares into the TV and responds, never looking at me.

"I did the best I could to raise you all." His voice is cracked and I noticed that his eyes are red. he's been crying.

"And this is what i get. Raine, my oldest, The One who looked like me and wanted to be a cop, wanted to be just like daddy and was the sweetest thing ever almost died." A tear ran down my face. We don't talk about Raine's near death experience a few years back. The wound is just to fresh. "overdosed on drugs and alcohol."

"Bella, The smartest most intelligent girl I know, a girl who has more common sense then most adults have, Is running around chasing after some boy who isn't anywhere near good enough for her. Chasing after a boy who is going to drive her right to the brink of the grave just like her sister." I want to protest. Edward isn't nearly as bad as Harry was for Raine.

"And then there's you. You're sixteen. Pregnant by god knows who." His voice cracks. I'm insulted that he doesn't think I know who my baby daddy is. "But I guess I should look on the bright side. at least you can't keep doing drugs now." He seems to be getting progressively more angry until he explodes.

"God dammit I your sister almost DIED from drugs and then you're gonna go out there and do drugs too! THEN YOU GO AND GET PREGNANT! i DID THE BEST I COULD TO RAISE YOU!i DID ALL I COULD TO DO RIGHT BY YOU THREE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! YOU TURNED SIXTEEN TWO MONTHS AGO AND THIS IS HOW YOU'RE DECIDING TO CELEBRATE? GETTING PREGNANT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS? HUH? i DID THE BEST I COULD TO RAISE YOU!" I sit there in silence as he screams in my face. He lowers his voice and sinks into the couch. "I-i did the best I could." fat tears roll down his face.

I crawl into his lap like I used to do when I was younger. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Don't cry daddy. I was the one who messed up, Not you.I'm sorry."

He sighs. "N-no baby. don't be sorry. everyone makes mistakes. yours is just going to effect you more than most people." I bury my face in his shoulder.

"I can still stay here right?" I ask terrified that he'll say no and I'll be on the streets.

"I can't think of one reason you can't." I sigh in relief.

"I love you daddy." He hugs me tightly.

"I love you to. Remember, No matter what you'll always be my little girl and I'll always love you."

* * *

**So a few looks into both Raine and AJ's past.**


	12. I'll be tryin' to pull you through

**She's a killa queen**

**She'll break your heart**  
**Tear it apart**  
**Just to watch you scream**  
**She longs for the fight**  
**The blood in the night**  
**The killer you fear in your dreams**  
**She's a killa queen**

**Her presence will haunt your mind**  
**Her passion is like no other kind**  
**You yeild**  
**To hypnotic eyes**

* * *

I wake up the next day excited.

The last day of school.

I get up and get dressed in a long form-fitting grey sweater, black tights, and grey ugg boots. do i feel like curling my hair? I contemplate going to the bathroom. I carefully brush my brace covered teeth and put a mask on my face.

I guess I'll curl it. i think pulling out my curling wand and getting to work.

When I'm done I add a head band and a black diamond necklace with matching earnings. I come downstairs and see food waiting for me.

"Hey dad," i say sitting at the table.

"Yeah?" He says with a mouth full of food.

"okay one: talking with your mouth open is like tote's disgusting, and two: when can I get my braces off?" I run my tongue across the metal in my mouth.

"Smile." I flash my teeth at him. "How about another month." He suggest and I groan. "You said that last month."

Theirs a knock on the door. "Bye daddy. Bye tink. bye Raine. Thats paul."

"Not going to school?" Raine knows me so well.

"Nope."

"Be good." Dad says sternly.

I slide into the passengers side. "Hey babe." He's called me that since we where little.

We pull into Paul's drive way to see another car parked. The vanity plate said Jared. I sincerely hope it's not Jared Cameron. I've never met the guy but I've heard plenty.I actually don't think I have a problem with Jared. But I know he doesn't go anywhere without Sam. Who I do have a problem with.

I haven't talked to him in years but he's one of the reasons I didn't like staying in forks. He was a pompous asshole, But half of the people in La-push say he's changes. The other half says he's running a steroid pumping gang.

I open the door and step in to the overly heated house. "Why is it so hot in here?" I complain.

"Sorry princess."Paul says sarcastically turning the AC on and grabbing a chip from the bowl on the table.

"Um excuse me but this 'Princess' spends less time on her hair then you do." I take the chip from his hand and pop it into my mouth. "And you don't need to be eating chips. Don't want a repeat of fourth and fifth grade do we?" I pat his stomach reminding him of his chubby years.

"I could turn the AC off again you know that right? Oh and by the way," He lifts his shirt and points to his six-pack. "I think I'm good."

i didn't notice the other people in the house until one of them, a brunette girl from the little chair in the corner says. "He's good."

The guy next to her who I faintly recall as Jared looks at her. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Yours are better." she reassure's. Paul huffs and disappears around the corner.

In the other chair sat Sam Uley with a girl cuddled into his lap. what is that. I stare at her nose intently.

"its rude to stare!" Sam barks at me. I raise my hands in surrender.

"Sorry I was just going to ask your..." I look and see a ring on her finger. "fiancé, if" He cuts me off.

"If she's always had those scars? No!" I hadn't even noticed the three long scars on her face until he pointed them out.

"Actually, I was going to ask if she needs a Kleenex or something.I don't really care about the scars." i walk out to his suspicious looks and into the kitchen were Paul is rummaging through the refrigerator.

"I need to go shopping again." He mutters to himself.

"Didn't you go shopping yesterday." he turns to look at me.

"Yeah I just"

"What are you?" He gets an obviously faux bemused expression.

"What are you"

"I'm talking about the fact that you and your boys aren't human. so what are you?"

His eyes widen. "S-Sam! Get in here!" An annoyed Sam comes around the corner.

"I know. I heard the entire conversation. You tell her." Paul shakes his head.

"can't you tell her?" I cross my arms.

"If somebody doesn't tell me whats going on, I'm going to kill all you. That includes you Jared!"

"What did I do?" I ignore him. Neither made a move to tell me.

"You're to tan to be a vampire, so I'm going to go with zombie."They both narrowed their eyes at the word vampire. Paul growled. wait...growled? I

Growling

Shaking

Howling

Overly heated

Immense appetite

Basically dog characteristics. But wait. They hate vampires.

Dogs that hate vampires?

"Werewolf's." I blurt out. They both look shocked. "You're werewolf's." I repeat extremely proud of myself. "I'm right aren't I."

Paul looks so shocked. "how did you"

"I'm not as stupid as you." I say with a shrug. I grab a family pack of Doritos's and walk back into the living room.

Sams girlfriend is still sleeping, while Jared and his are making out. Paul walks in and sits next to me pulling me into his lap.I always sit in his lap so it's not a surprise. His bare chest is like smoldering hot though. I take the remote out of his hand and start flipping through channels on his small fuzzy t.v. I turn to FX and see the opening scene of the avengers.

I put down the remote and snuggle into Paul's chest for warmth. "Paul." I murmur.

"Yeah." he responds.

"why aren't you wearing a shirt." He smiles.

"It's complicated


	13. You just gotta be strong

**I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
If you ask me I'm ready **

**unthinkable by alicia keys**

* * *

_beginning of July two months_

"We have to go to the store." Paul annonces as soon as I walk into his house.

"What?"

"You need stuff for the baby."

"Why."

"Because thats what the parenting books say now lets go." He grabs his keys and walks to his car.

"You have parenting books?" I call after him. "He has parenting books?"

* * *

Ten minutes later we're in Paul's Honda. "I printed out everything we'll need to buy for your first trimester." Paul says I just nod and put my headphones in.

we get to a store in Seattle a few hours later. We walk into the store and Paul gets a cart before pulling out the list. "Okay so first we need crackers it'll apparently ease your stomach." We walk in comfortable silence to the crackers. Paul puts like thirty boxes in the cart. "What? i like crackers to."

I giggle. "Whats next?" He looks down at the list.

" Shea butter helps prevent stretch marks, Or so they say." I knock a bunch into the cart.

"screw stretch marks." I say seriously. Paul shakes his head with a smile.

" Next you need L'Occitane's Angelica cleansing gel. Some people get breakouts often and this is gently on your skin." We get the gel and walk to baby books. "Expecting 411 is what the suggest." Paul says.

Immediately after I put the book in the cart who other then Jessica Stanley walks up to me.

"Oh my god. Aj," She lowers her voice. "Are you pregnant?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes. If that's all. " I walk away dragging Paul and the cart behind me. "The entire town of forks will know by the end of the day." I tell him. "Guess it's luck. Now i wont have to tell them. Whats next." I say glumly.

"Moisturizer." I get the same brand of moisturizer that i got cleanser.

At the end of the hour we have a cart full with cases of water, some really cute leggings,vitamins,yogurt, oranges, 7 Seamless cami sports bra's, Bio oil, Broadways calls oil, Belli products,Camelbak Water Bottle. Omega Mom Prenatal Fish Oil (Omega 3) and Borage Seed capsules and everything else I'll need. My phones its vibrating non stop. Jess got the word out faster then I thought.

I get into the car while Paul puts the bags in the trunk. When he gets in and starts the car. He looks at me and smiles. for no reason at all. Just smiles. And I smile back. thinking about our baby, hoping he's thinking the same thing.


	14. i dont wanna lose you now

**Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray**  
**I haven't done this in a while**  
**So I don't know what to say but**  
**'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place**  
**Yeah, I know there are more important things,**  
**But don't forget to remember me**  
**But don't forget to remember me'**

** dont forget to remember me by Carrie Underwood**

Me and Paul sit in the doctors office waiting to go do the first ultra sound that they call the dating ultrasound so we can hear the heartbeat and could find out the sex of the baby. "Tell me again why we're not finding out the sex of the baby?" Paul asks.

"I want to be surprised." I say.

"I don't like surprises." He whines. I cock my head to the side.

"Well the person carrying the baby thinks its better NOT to know."

"Paul and Annabella." Me and Paul get up and follow the pretty doctor to a room in the back."

"Hello I'm Doctor Daisy so this today we're going to see your baby's body is becoming more balanced. The head is still quite big in relation to the body but it begins to take a round shape. His or her face features become more evident and detailed. The brain is even developing further. Exciting isn't it!" I have to admit it is a bit exciting.

"So lets get started. She rubs this cold stuff on my stomach and dims the lights. The gray image appears on the screen and she wheels her rolling chair over to right here you can see the eyes and ears beginning to take shape, but they wont be developed for a few more months right now the eyes are located on the sides of the baby's face but will move towards the center, where they should be. The eyelids are almost fully formed, protecting your baby's eyes. The contour of the lips appear and the salivary glands and vocal cords begin to form."

I furrow my brow. "So... My baby's eyes are on the side of it's head?" She nods with a smile. "Like a mother fucking fruit fly." Paul nudges my arm.

"AJ!" The doctor gives a little giggle and turns back to the screen

"As you can see the baby can move a bit, And If you look;" She turns and smiles then points to something moving on the screen, "It looks like the baby is waving." I smile and look at Paul who's grinning from ear to ear.

She turns up the volume of the screen and the heartbeat fills the room. "Now I understand that you don't want to know the gender."

I look at Pauls disappointed face and Turn back to the doctor. "Tell us please." Paul smiles widely at me.

She leans closer as if to tell a secret before something on the screen catches her attention. "Well if you'd look at that. It looks like you're having-"

_NOOOOOOOO_

* * *

(mid chapter cliff hanger)

We walk into my house to see my dad, billy black, and Jacob black sitting on the couch eating sandwiches watching fast and the furious. "Remember to sleep on your side." I roll my eyes.

"I know." I say.

"And prop your feet with a-" I cut him off.

"Goodbye Paul." I push him out the door and shut it. Locking it behind him.

"How was the ultrasound? Did you find out what you're having?"Dad asks not looking up from the TV.

"Fine and yes." I answer simply going over and hugging my god-dad. "Hi billy." He smiles.

"Hey princess."

Dad looks up. "so what is it." I smile evilly.

"You'll find out in six months." I leave the living room and go into Bella's bedroom. "Hey tink. hey Edward."

They both say hello in tune.

"So..." Edward say slowly. "Alice wants to build a room for you when you and the baby come stay over. What color do you think your baby boy will like, green or blue." He says trying to trick me into telling him. Finding out that a mind reading vampire was dating my sister wasn't as frightening as it probably should be. He can only read the topic of my thoughts. for instance if i'm thinking about the sex of my baby he can only hear 'baby'. I smirk.

"You think you're so clever. It's cute. Like when rihanna thinks she's hitting a note." **(that's a kingsley quote)**


	15. lookin' right at the other half of me

I'm so damn happy that the first trimester is over! Doctor Daisy said that the sickness' should subside a little now and i'm just hoping i dont have to sleep beside the toilet anymore.

I got a second ultra sound yesterday and doctor D says that the baby's eyelashes have started growing and I dont know why but I'm really happy about these microscopic hairs growing on my baby's face.I also found out that the baby isn't breathing. Yeah. the lungs stay collapsed until the baby takes its first breath after birth. The baby's bones are becoming stronger and the inner ear bone is beginning to harden.

And the baby can also hear now so Paul, Bella, and Raine are obsessed with talking to my stomach and Edward is almost constantly playing classical music through headphones which he puts on my headphones. When ever hes not around i play kesha and avril lavigne. The clean version's. Dr. Daisy confirmed what she told us the first time.

Fuck my life!

My stomach is really uncomfortable and feels like its filled with sand when I really know it's filled with food. I eat almost as much as Paul now. It's almost insatiable. I carry a bag of marshmallows with me at all times. No matter what I eat i have to have marshmallow with it for some un known reason.

I'm clearly pregnant. Everyone can see it when I wear my regular clothes. In fact i cant even fit into my jeans anymore so all i wear is sweats,yoga pants, and leggings. My feet are kind of swollen too.

I eat healthier then I ever have before, minus the marshmallows. My baby is apparently a health nut because if i eat anything besides fruit, vegetables, marshmallows, and peanut butter i throw up immediately.

I do low impact exercising, such as walking, swimming or low-impact aerobics.

everyone in forks knows im pregnant and I think Raine and Alice are going to kill each other over who gets to plan my baby shower. When I suggested they plan together they told me to stay out of it.

* * *

"dude you have to buy this."Emily says holding up a pink and white sleeveless, full length, maternity maxi dress.

"Thats so cute!" I say taking the dress an tossing it at Paul.

Me, Paul, Sam, Jared,Kim, and Emily are all in the motherhood store in guys are basically here to carry the bags and get think off of the top shelf. "What about this?" Kim shows me a knee length,strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist. Its decorated with a sash belt and large pink Chinese flowers popping out against the black cotton. Once again I throw it at Paul.

At the end of the hour all of the guys had arms filled with clothes bags. "What now?" Sam asks getting into the drivers seat of his car with Emily in the passengers seat.

"Food." I say quickly. They all look at me weirdly. "What? I'm hungry." They laugh and Sam begins driving back to the reservation.

An hour and a half and bag of marshmallows later we pull into Sam and Emily's driveway. the pizza man who followed us to the house since we called from the car, gives us the pizza, all 10 of them, and drives off.

We go into the house and put the pizzas on the counter. "Pineapple." Sam says handing my the fruit covered pizza. The only way to eat fatty foods for me is to cover it in fruits.I would just eat a vegetarian pizza but that's disgusting. I open the box and take out a slice.

A pained howl comes from the forest and all of the boys look at each other. "Embry." They say before running out of the house and into the forest. They had been waiting for Embry to phase for weeks and it looks like it finally happened.

"So now that the guys are gone lets talk. so AJ..." Emily says. "How's pregnant life, how you feeling, what you thinking about, what are you having, is the morning sickness subsiding?"

I smirk. "Fine Good, Baby names, I'm still not telling you, yes." She pouts on her non scarred side.

Out of the tree's come the boys and one of Jacob black's friends who I can now identify as Embry. Emily puts a slice of meat lovers on a plate and waits for him to come in. She's like the pack mother.

"Hi honey." she says giving Embry, who looks terrified, the plate and smiles warmly. She turns as to avoid Embry's stares which would piss Sam off.

"Hi I'm Kim." Kim says smiling at him he smiles politely. I lean back in my chair.

"I'm AJ." He looks at me politely before his eyes widen. I giggle.

"Wow um... How many months are you."

"what the hell do you mean? I'm not pregnant."

His eyes get even bigger. Paul shakes is head. "She's almost five months."

I laugh. "Sorry dude. I had to." I pick up the pizza and accidentally eat a bite without the sweet fruit on it and swallowed. My stomach started turning instantly. I run up the stairs of Sams house so fast that i deserve a fucking award. Paul comes in and holds my hair as i throw up more then i think I've even eaten.

When I'm done Paul gives me a toothbrush (he has a bunch stacked up in the glove department) and tooth paste. I scrub my mouth for about five minutes then rinse my mouth and return to the kitchen.

"Make your phone stop blasting awful music."Jared whines as i walk in my phone sits abandoned on the table playing the game. i slap Jared on the head as i walk by.

"Never insult motorhead!" I answer the phone.

"Hey Raine ,how was school?" Dad manged to get me out of school until the baby is born. Bella brings and delivers my assignments to and from school. She sniffles.

"They're gone." I furrow my brow.

"Who's gone?" She seems hysteric.

"All of them. The Cullen's are gone."

**xoxo**


	16. The vacancy that sat in my heart

**You're not sorry by taylor Swift**

**You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh**

* * *

It's so hard to believe but here I am, 5 months pregnant! the baby did start moving last month near the end. this month is supposed to be the most relaxed and rewarding out of the pregnancy.

The baby has also gained weight to protect its self or something like that.

I can barely move on some days due to the random painful leg cramps that come at random times, but I still try to be as active as possible. Also the swelling in my feet is getting worse and , who is now my main and only doctor now that the Cullen's had left, says that the swelling gets worse as you get closer to the due increasing weight has also caused me to get the worst back pains ever.

I have to eat seven small meals a day as opposed to eating three big meals to avoid bloating.

Daisy said I might start feeling dizzy but to be honest I feel fine. I get a little dizzy coming down stirs and standing up to fast but other than that I'm fine.

The baby has reached around one pound, so i'm noticeably on the bright side my hair is so luxurious due to the extra nutrients.

Now that the baby is active, Paul loves to feel it kick. While i'm sitting, lying down or standing, he softly rubs my belly . We also speak to the baby because it is now able to recognize voices and we like to see who the baby kicks for the most. Paul won, but whatever.

I strive for a balanced diet and exercise. I avoid fatty foods, sweets and fried foods. I don't get sick if i eat them that much anymore but now they just repulse me so that I dont ever even think about going to eat them.

I had to stop taking my iron pills, but an iron deficiency increases the risk of premature birth or giving birth to a baby with low weight or is underweight, so i have to eat foods that are high in iron like most of which i couldn't stomach to eat before i was pregnant like eggs, spinach and other green vegetables, dried fruits, dates, wheat germ, oatmeal and red meat.

Being 5 months pregnant is one of the most relaxing and easy times of the pregnancy. my pregnancy is obvious to outsiders and I get compliments on my healthy pregnancy glow often. Feeling the baby move inside of me is a rewarding aspects of the whole pregnancy. a weird aspect but a rewarding one.

* * *

"Hey, Bella." I say walking into her room but then covering my nose. I sigh when I see the wasted rain hanging off of her bed in deep sleep."What is that smell?" She continues to stare out the window sadly.

"Pain."

I suck a breath and walk to sit beside her. "Hey Tink why dont you go to la push with me." She keeps staring out the window.

"No."

I wrap an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, it'll be fun! We can brush your teeth, Then brush your hair," I take a sniff of air. "Then brush your teeth again, because that breath is NASTY girl!" It's not the politest thing that I could have said, but dammit it's true.

"No." She says stubbornly. Shes really starting to piss me off.

"DADDY!" I yell. He runs into the room holding his gun.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Are you kidding me? Do you smell it in here! Me and Bella are going to La push but she smells like she hasn't bathed in two years and has a horrible attitude."

I cross my arms over my chest which by the way is getting harder and harder.

"Well..." Dad says mischievously, "There is nothing we can do about the attitude, but..."

I smile. "I knew i got my evilness from somewhere." I hold up one finger then two then three each time getting closer to the depressed brunette. On three, we grab Bella and drag her to the bathroom kicking and screaming.

We throw her into the shower and dad looks at me, "Handle that, Please." I nod, wait for dad to leave and turn on the water.

two hours later Bella is nice smelling and clean.

* * *

I drive Raines jeep, Which dad brought her for her birthday but she can't use because she's never sober, with her in the passengers seat to Paul's house. He of course hears us before we're even in the driveway. "He helps me out of the car and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Why is she still in the car." He asks once I step through the thresh hold. I sigh.

"Could you please go get her." He nods a and goes to the car, lifting Bella's lifeless body over his shoulder and carries her inside. He sits her on the couch and he slumps over hugging the throw pillow that I forced Paul to buy.

what am i going to do with her

"Jay." I follow Paul's voice into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering what time i'm picking you up on friday for our date."

"We have a date?"

"Well what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you out once in a while?"

"You're my boyfriend?"

"If you say yes. So are you going to answer my questions."

I smirk. "Pick me up at eight. You'd be a bad boyfriend. And yes I'll go out with you."


	17. Is a space and now you're home

**Kiss me hard before you go**

**Summertime sadness**

**Lana Del Rae **

I have almost reached the end of my six month which will also be the end of my second trimester meaning the baby is almost fully formed. Nothing has really happened this month.

Which by the way is a total bullshit lie.

Okay try to keep up with this Jerry springer shit that went down.

So Jacob Black, Who has huge crush on Bella and is Embry's best friend, Phased and found out that Embry likes Bella. The problem is Bella doesn't know that Embry likes her, even though she has a crush on him, so she lowered her standards for Jacob. Though Jacob can't pursue Bella because it violates the bro code or some shit like that.

And another weird thing happened. Both of the clearwaters phased. As in Seth and Leah. That makes Leah the first female in history to become a werewolf. Which surprised everyone especially Harry Clearwater who had a heart attack and died. Then Sue Clearwater was put into rehab fo drug abuse. So dad volunteered to let them stay with us. None of us could agree on where we are sleeping so dd ha the brilliant idea to make us all sleep in the basement. I am the ONLY ONE who doesn't fucking snore by the way.

Oh and did i forget to mention that Paul, My incredibly sexy boyfriend/ baby daddy, told me he imprinted on me. Yeah, He imprinted on me. Oh and I feel like i'm missing something.

Oh yeah Raine is in fucking rehab.

* * *

"Stop it AJ." Paul orders s I bounce on the trampoline in Sams back yard. I laugh and decide to make him even more concerned. I jump up and do a toe touch. "Annabella Jade Swan! STOP IT!" I laugh any more before doing it again before getting off of the trampoline.

"I'd do a back flip if I didn't think you'd have a stroke." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

7 months

OH YEAH LAST TRIMESTER YEAH! said it probably feels like time has passed very quickly, but i call bull shit. this has been a long fucking time. I'm just just about 3 months away from the day that i'll have my baby. December 15th. I try to keep this in mind whenever i get a little stressed out. Worrying doesn't need to be part of my schedule – i'm almost at the finishing that a track reference? I've been hanging out with the pack too long. When my hormones start acting up I just take a deep breath and try to calm down. Most of the time its so that i wont kill Leah.

The baby can almost hear everything now and at the rate leah is pissing me off the baby's first sentence is going to be 'fuck you bitch'. Some cultures believe that too much noise may over stimulate the baby but dr d said its acceptable to listen to loud music

The baby's sight is also clearer this month. During the ultrasound, we could see how the baby's eyes open and close without a problem. Also, the taste of the baby is developed and the food i eat can influence its taste.

Last month the baby's lungs were undeveloped, this month they can survive outside the womb, But their development is not completed yet.

the baby also has hair and Paul keeps telling me that the baby is going to be a red head like I was befor i dyed my hair brown. I punched him for that.

My stomach is itching like hell but I dont scratch because that makes stretch marks worst, so i just massage my stomach with cocoa butter.

Braxton Hicks contractions are a bitch by the way. They are apparently the body's way of practicing for the coming labor. The contractions stop if you change position but i'm to fucking lazy to do that.

I also have to be every ten minutes.

Isn't that a nice thing to share?

My usually angular face is rounder and fluffier and i hate it. And the pounds just keep piling on. The baby just keeps gaining weight every week and so do i. fun. The stretch marks can become even more visible this month. but the changes are nothing that i haven't handled before.

Dr.d made us come up with a birthing plan. Paul for some reason really really wants to be there when i give birth. I decided to have the baby naturally but only after I made sure that 1:I would have PLENTY of drugs, and two i made sure that my er... down there, would go back to normal. Paul still enjoys telling stories to my stomach. Daisy said the baby will respond to Paul's voice better them mine. That is un acceptable. So i began reading the baby books. we're in the middle of the third harry potter book.

I have to get at least eleven hours of sleep to decrease the risk of premature birth. Paul insists on carrying me every where and when i finally escape him,Dad makes me use a fucking wheelchair. The latter of which i dont mind so much but i'll be damned if i admit that. The only exercise i get is a daily walk that Daisy recommends.

I also have to drink a lot of water which doesn't really help with the whole bathroom situation.

I'm still eating health because it'll help with the baby's calcium intake and that is very important. Or so PAul tells me EVERY time i eat something that wasnt 'organically grown'

Oh and tomorrow something very "exciting" is happening. My baby shower.


	18. Show me how to fight for now

I wake up at around eight o'clock and waddle up the basement stairs.

"That cannot be my little girl" I groan.

"Dial it down a few notches mom." My eyes shoot open as the realization sets in. "Mom!" I hug my mother as best i can.

"Stay still!" she says putting the side of her face on my stomach. The baby kicks almost instantly. "ow. looks like you're going to have a soccer star on your hands. Oh look you're a brunette again." She says fingering my hair.

"I cant take the dye fumes so i just let it grow out then cut out the brown." I explain.

"Your freckles dont stand out so much now." She complements in her weird way.

"Thanks." i take a bag of apple slices out of the fridge and begin eating them with peanut butter.

"Are you eating fruit?" Mom asks incredulously.

"I know! Weird right." I agree.

* * *

I climb out of moms car at the holiday in express in seattle were the baby shower is being held. No body knows what I'm having so it's going to be interesting to see what the party is like. I walk in chatting quietly to mom.

"What room is it in?" I ask. Everyone else left to set up an hour ago so its just us trying to navigate the hallway.

"The garden room." After six minutes we find it in the most random hallway ever.

Walking in I see all my friends and some family in a turquoise and white decorate room. I didn't think they were going to find a way to design everything for a boy and or girl so i was really suprised at how neutral the room is. The baby's animal is wolfs apparently because in the middle of every table is a cute white plush wolf . I have a feeling that the pack had something to do with that.

Jessica puts a tiara and sash on me and leads me to a table in the center of the room with mom, dad, Bella, Phil, and Paul. Jessica and Angela planned since raine isn't here.

Jessica whistles and everybody looks at her. "Okay so of course at any good baby shower there are games and presents. Presents will be at the end but I figured we should bring these presents in. They are from billy black and company, im sorry thats just alot of names," I look at the pack who all smile seemingly unhappily. jessica gestures to a table that was previously empty and now is seating... the cullens.

Jessica goes on an explains the first game were you have to guess what baby food you're eating. "Aj pick four people to eat the baby food." Jess says and i smirk evily.

"Alice, Paul, Leah, and... Daddy." All of them grumble and moan but slowly make there way to the chairs in the front and put on the blind folds and bibs.

I pickup the first jar and show it to everyone else. "Okay daddy you first." I get a large spoonful and put it in his mouth. He gags but manages to choke it down.

" what do you think it is?" I ask. He grimaces.

"Dirt." I laugh.

"No." i smile "Don't you wish you were nicer to me LeeLee." I say sweetly before shoving the spoon in her mouth. She swallows and chokes a bit.

"That taste like cement block and pizza sauce." I laugh.

"That's actually what it looks like. And you're not even that far off"

Alice's nose is turned up. It smells gross to humans so i can only imagine what she's smelling. "I don't wanna-" I shove the spoon in her mouth. She gags. "Is that pureed horse crap." I laugh.

"Nope. On a side note the baby is never eating this." I move to paul. "Open." He scrunches his nose but complies. I put the spoon in his mouth. He tastes it before swallowing.

"Is that spaghetti?" what?

"How the hell do you know that?" Paul shrugs and i look at him weirdly.

"Okay next!" I pick up the squash and show everyone. "Open up daddy." I sing song.

"I dont want-" I shove the spoon in huis mouth like i did Alice. Angela who i guess trid all of the foods before hand had a trash can ready as he immediatly spit the food out.

"That taste like ear wax and dead fish." It actually smells like it.

* * *

After the last baby food, named grandma's Sunday lunch,( to which leah said and i quote. 'Fuck grandma for making baby's eat that! She's a fucking bitch!') Jessica says that we're playing the who knows mommy the best quiz. I stand in the front of the room and begin asking qustions. all of the guests names are written on the white board and when they get a question right they get a point. Whoever gets the most right gets a prize, just like dad got a prize for guessing the most baby food. it was a candle.

"Question 1: How old am i." Dad was the first of many to say 16.

"Whats my shoe size." I ask after giving dad a point.

"Four." Sam says confidently. "Her and Emily are the same size."

"She's not a four and neither is emily. Nine." I roll my eyes and give Paul the point.

"Whats my favorite color." Mike correctly guesses hot pink.

"Whats my favorite TV show?"

Mom says, "Jersey shore." i shake my head.

"That show is not on the air anymore and even if it was you're still wrong."

Bella also answers incorrecty when she says "Spongebob." Even though I do love spongebob..

"Maury Povich." Jasper says with a laugh.

"And why is that my favorite show?" I ask giving him a point.

"Becuse you're mean and like to make fun of peoples suffering." I smile.

"You know me so well."

"Whats my favorite dessert?" Jessica answers with apple pie and gets a point.

At the end of the game Alice ended up winning and got earrings.

"Not that I'm not having fun seeing how much you all don't know me, but i'm really hungry so." i begin drifting towards the table singing Meat on the table by jim johnston. "Meat on the table yeah that's what you are."

Once everyone is seated and eating Jess plays a playlist of my favorite songs.

**"So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song,**

**And the butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like yeah**

**Movin' my hips like yeah**

**I got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song**

**I know I'm gonna be OK**

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

Yeah, it's a party in the USA" I sing along dancing in my seat. with Alice.

"thank god it's over." Leah said when the song ends. "How could you like that song?" I ignore her ass the beginning music for radioactive, Me and Alice's favorite song, starts playing.

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

We sing the entire thing while i eat and throw grapes at her and Rosalie. Its good to have my best friends back. Even if everyone isn't psyched about most of the Cullen's returning. Edwards not with them which seems to cheer most people up. but fuck Edward. Its a party with out him.


	19. And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation  
**

**Avril lavigne Bad reputation.**

I am one month away from having the baby, One. Month. Away. Me and Paul managed to perfect our birthing plan. Paul and Bella are going to be in the delivery room with me and Carlisle, much to Paul's dismay, Is going to deliver the baby. I researched everything i need to know about epidurals just to know what to expect. Through this researching and preparation I still somehow had to manage to find time to relax. Even the penultimate month of pregnancy brings new changes.

The baby is almost completley done forming but will not be completley done untill next month

The Braxton-Hicks contractionsare getting more intense and they come almost every hour on the hour. It hurts like a bitch but does not come as sharp and painful as before, just more frequently.

The baby has this weird addiction with sitting directly on my blatter causing me to have to pee every five minutes. That pared with the contractions is enough to make anyone want to end the pregnancy already.

I have a lot of joint pain expessially in my knees from the extra weight off carrying the baby

I feel bigger then the good year I try not to get discouraged; Carlisle and Daisy both say it's all healthy. Oh and interesting factoid just incase you were wondering my boobs have started leaking milk. Sounds fun right?

Paul is getting on my nerves trying to making this month a time of serenity and support. But i'm trying to enjoy the last moment of silence that i'll get in a long time. And the last moment of sleep that i'll get in about... eighteen years.

I think i've eaten more vitamins then i'v ever eaten in my life. My iron depostes are running extremely low this month. It also eat lots of food rich in iron like green vegetables, fresh fruits, dried fruits, cereals and red meat.

I can finally drink juice with out getting sick again. What What. I really missed hawiian punch.

Apparently being relaxed will make the delery easier and at the rate i'm going tis is going to be hard as fuck

Me and paul came up with the perfect baby name. We also prepared a hospital overnight kit with things like a comfortable change of clothes, reading material, music,and a camera. We're not filmin the birth but, Paul insists on bringing it and i have absolutely no idea why. He says its a suprise.

I have come through some challenging changes. I have survived morning sickness and the moodiness caused by hormonal changes. I have felt my weight balloon. I have adjusted my diet, and my exercise regime. i have mentally prepared, and discussed my birth plan with Paul. I don't feel ready. But I know I have to be


	20. back here to you once I figured it out

**Thats why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt so right**

YES! I'm in my last month of pregnancy.I will be able to hold my baby in my own arms any time now. It is only a matter of days before the much-anticipated day comes: the day when my baby is born.

The baby is a lot more active now. It moves around so much kicks very strongly but not often because it has less space to move around.

I've become really restless as well. I have so much more energy now, its fucking ridiculous. I now have an irrational desire to prepare shit for the baby's arrival, that's my house and Paul's house. I've become obsessed with cleaning, cooking, and says this is called nesting.

Due to the growing weight of the baby my body is experiencing more aches and pains carrying the extra body mass. This causes the body to ache.

just when i thought i couldn't get any bigger, i continue to gain weight. i feel huge, bloated and unattractive. It all better change completely once i have given birth.

Paul is making sure that everything is prepared for me and the baby. He makes sure everything is prepared for the birth. He even does test routes to the hospital. He has my hospital bag already in the trunk of the is as supportive as possible.

I've also been practicing on how to breathe during labor.

I had to prepare mentally and physically for what is about to happen in the coming days.

I am so proud of myself for dealing with all of the shit i have endured these past months.

I just keep thinking about how I am actually going to bring a baby into this world.

* * *

I lay slung across my couch and flip through channels. Paul sits cross legged on the floor in front of me and allows me to play with his hair. "FX! Has the movies! FX FX has the movies!"I sing along to the channel's theme song happily. Paul smiles. god he's cute! I think looking at the quiluite boy about to watch Madea's big happy family with me.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before he finally just blurts out, "I love you." My eyes widen in shock. "i know it's-" I cut him of.

"Paul my-"

"No let me finish. It's not the imprint making say that if that's what you're thinking. I just really really-"

"My water just broke." now its his turn to get wide eyed. We run out of the house and climb into Pauls Honda.

"What does the paper say do?" Paul asked panicked

'Once your water has broken contact a mid wife or your doctor.' I read dialing Carlisle number.

"Come to the house as quickly as you can. I'll meet you there." He says after asking a list of questions.

I hang up. "Go to the Cullen's house." I bark at Paul. "Oh really?" He shoots back sarcastically. "I thought we were taking a road trip to DC."

Once at the hospital Carlisle checks the heartbeat of the baby.

My contractions started halfway to the Cullen house.

* * *

Two hours later i'm walking around a hospital room in circles. "AJ, PLEASE sit down." Paul says annoyed with my pacing. "Shut up." I'm 6 centimeters dilated right now meaning I have to wait. The strange pains I've been getting for the past week and a half were apparently contractions. "Carlisle." I whine. The vampires in the room ten seconds later. "Yes AJ." He says leaning against the wall. "I'm bored." He rolls his eyes. "I told you there's nothing i can do about that." I scoff and continue pacing

* * *

**third person**

twelve hours later walks into the lobby were Charlie, Renee, all of the Cullen children who returned,and the pack sat waiting. "come see the babies." He says in his smooth silk room, leading them to AJ's private room.

AJ lay in the hospital bed looking tired but happy in her arms lay a gorgeous baby. Paul and Bella stand beside the bed looking at the baby in adoration. Charlie steps forward with his ex wife and her new husband and lean over the sleeping child.

"She's beautiful." Charlie says sweeping the baby's hair away from it's face.

"What you name her?" Renee asks softly to avoid waking the sleeping baby.

"Farah Stella-Alexandra Lahote." AJ answers looking down at the baby with a small smile. She rubs the baby's forehead with her thumb.

"that's pretty." Alice says stepping beside Paul was so absorbed in his child he didn't even mind the small pixie next to him. It wasnt until then that the people in the room noticed the little boy in pauls arms.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having twins?" Renee says a little miffed.

AJ shrugs"You didn't ask." Aj says smiling at her little boy.

Jai peacefully slept in Paul's warm arms, but Farah's little face furrows as she wakes with a cry. Her eyes were a bright blue much like her now diseased great grandmother, Marie's. Her chocolate brown hair was swept to the side. Her face is round and rosy. Aj hushes her back to sleep gently.

"We got you a present." Dad says. He gestures to the door where raine stands propped against the wall.

* * *

I wake up at around three am to not exactly a cry, but more like a loud whine coming out off Farah. I picked her out of the little clear plastic bed the hospital provided and lean back into my hospital bed. I'm surprised at how quickly she stops crying and how alert she seems.

"Whats wrong?" I ask in a light voice. "Whats wrong with my little baby?". Jai stayed asleep breathing deeply like his dad who slept across th room.

Carlisle said there vision is a little blurry but she can see things that are a few inches away. I put my finger into her palm and she grabs it. She pulls it up to her mouth and wants to eat it.

Carlisle said that she should be really sleepy and it turns out he's right. She doses back to sleep and i keep her in my arms. I set my phone alarm to two and a half hours from now when i'll have to wake them up and feed them. I'm bottle feeding because the other way seems weird to me.

I think i have experienced every emotion i have in the last few hours, from anxiety to unrestrained joy. I go back to sleep with her in my arms, thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

**So next chapter it's going back to raines POV and its staying like that until breaking dawn where its split between her and Raine.**


	21. You where right here all along

**_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
'cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy_**

_Flashback_

_ two year old Raine lays in her bed listening to her parents fighting in the kitchen. The walls distorted the words but not the fear that the screaming gave her. Even at the young age she knew that things weren't going to be the same between her parents._

_It started as a fight about money and then it evolved to being about her and her sisters. This was the only form of love she's ever known. She's only seen love destroying things. It destroyed her parents. It destroyed her family. It destroyed her._

_End flashback_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Girls come down here theres someone I want you to meet." Renee calls from down the stairs. Raine comes from the room that all of the girls share. when she gets to the living room her mom stands holding hands with a tall bald man. "Girls." She says with a huge smile on her face. "This is my boyfriend Phil. Phil Dwyer." The man hadn't said one word yet but Raine already hated him. He isn't her daddy._

_End flashback._

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Renee will you marry me."_

_Raine can't believe her mom is getting remarried. She waited until everyone was asleep and took the jar filled with all the money she's saved up in the past sixteen years, and thee suitcase she packed all of her important things in. She climbed out off the window of Phils house._

_The thirteen year old got a taxi and goes to the airport. She takes the first plan to Seattle where she then takes a bus to fork. _

_Knock Knock knock_

_"Hi daddy." She says to the disgruntled chief of police._

_End __flashback_

* * *

She couldn't take the pain of losing Emmett. Especially not sober. She wanted to stay clean she really did but when all the memories flooded back to her she couldnt take it. She went to a part and felt a little better. She put a bottle to her lip and she felt good. She took some pills and she felt wonderful. She didn't think of him until she sobered up. It was a good thing in her mind that she never was sober.

She felt wonderful. Didnt think of him at all. until she woke up in the hospital. Until her dad finally got tired of her shit and sent her to rehab. And then the memories all came back. And they hurt.

* * *

I lay on the little bed in my new room as one of the nurses asks me questions.

"Ever played on a sports team?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I dont support the team and I don't take directions well."

"What is your relationships with your teachers?"

"They hate me."

"Your parents?"

"They like my sisters better."

"Did you write in your journal today."I nod. "Would you care to read it to me." I shrug and grab the book off the nightstand.

_I don't know why everyone thinks me being her is going to make life easier. Like taking me away from my friends and family is going to remove the problems from life. Me being here isn't changing anything when the person who is the most danger to me is me. The person that I can't stand the most is me. I'm my own worst enemy._

_I know that it's weird that I annoy myself but I'm just so damn irritating. If I was some one else I wouldn't even be my friend (does that make sense). I wish that I was someone else._

_Well on the brightside at leas here I'm not being compared to Bella. She's so perfect and everyone wants me to behave like she does. thats just not me._

_I know it's weird but I miss them all. I miss my dad who treats my sister better but still loves me. I miss my sisters with the seemingly picture perfect lifes. I miss Emmett who left me without a second thought. I miss Raine. The girl that was happy and free._

* * *

I sit in my room alone. I'm supposed to be asleep but I can't go to bed.

I look into the hand mirror that I was allowed to keep and grab a pair of scissors. Why I'm allowed scissors I don't know. ALL of my worry's swirl around in my mind over and over again.

I brought them up to my hair an begin cutting. Brown curls begin piling around me and I don't know why but with the new change I feel like a new person. I feel free.

* * *

"You'll have to go to therapy once a week and regular AA and DUA meetings." The front desk lady says. "sign this and you're free to go" I sign my name and walk outside into the sunny seattle day.

I feel wonderful. I decided that I would get back on my feet. I fixed my make up and came to the conclusion that it was just a break up. In he words of grandma swan I'm going to put away the crazy and stat acting like a lady.

New attitude. New me.


	22. It's like you're my mirror

**Take me for a ride, ride**  
**Oh baby take me high, high**  
**Let me make you first, first**  
**Make it last all night, night**

**Take me for a ride, ride**  
**Oh baby take me high, high**  
**Let me make you first, first**  
**Make it last all night...**

When I come into the hospital room, I see not only my family and AJ's friends but also the cullens. Guess they came back. I walk over to the bed and look down at my new niece and nephew.

"Hey Rae." AJ says excitedly in a tired voice.

"Hey Jay. guess I can't call you that anymore."

She smiles "guess not."

* * *

I sleep at the hospital with Bella, Paul, and obviously AJ.

"So." AJ says as the other inhabitants of the room sleep. She's slightly awkward which I guess happens when you don't see someone for four months. "How was rehab."

I laugh. "It was a party just with no alcohol, no drugs, no fun, no cell service, no music, and a lot of crying." She laughs.

"You're an idiot." She says with a smile. "I like your hair by the way."

"Thanks. I cut it myself. Then after that mess I used my weekly outing to go to a salon and get it fixed" After my stress cut I had to go short with my hair. The ladies at the shop cut it into short layers which I love.

"I can't believe you're already a mommy. You're getting old." I joke.

She sticks her tongue out. "I can't believe you've been to rehab. You're getting so old."

"Um... No. Like wine I just get better with age. So has anything changed."

"Well i'm with paul, The cullens came back,Edward and Bella are back together and Dads been weirder then usual but besides that nothing."

"what do you mean weirder than usual."

"he has a tent over the backyard and nobody's allowed back their."

"Yeah thats pretty weird."

* * *

**Emmett in next chapter**


	23. My mirror staring back at me

AJ comes home a few days later and a soon as her and the twins settle slightly daddy calls a family meeting.

"so due to the currant changes in the family. I've realized that you three are growing up."

"Changes like babies." I say. AJ sucks her teeth and turns slowly to me.

"Or rehab." Bella snickers and we both turn to her.

"Dating musicians." She scowls.

"Any way." Dad cuts in before the claws can really come out. "I've decided to give you guys a little bit of space. I got you a house." He smirks at the cheer and excitement. "In the backyard."

* * *

He leads us into the large shed in the back yard that's been there since we where kids. Apparently he, the Cullen's, and the boys down on la push turned it into a three bedroom one bathroom cottage with kitchen and a small sitting room.

"We tripled the size of the shed. I tell you when the Cullen's suggested it I was a little skeptical, But that Esme knows what she's doing." I wouldn't have believed that the Cullen's designed it if he hadn't told me.

A small tan couch a TV on a black stand, counters in the kitchen, and hardwood floors all over the house.

"This is so awesome." AJ says. The twins are sleeping in their carriers on the floor.

""Well since I'm daddy i'm about to make this a little less awesome."

"Of course."

"You will be officially living as if you have moved out. One hundred fifty divided by three." He points to AJ the math scholar.

"Fifty." She answers quickly.

"Fifty dollars will be due from each of you at the first of the month for rent. thirty will be due on the second for heat and forty five due for water on the third, Which means Raine, Baby girl, you need a job."

"Boo."

"everything you want for your new house will be brought and paid for with your own money, and lastly you will all eat dinner in the main house once a week. Questions... Comments... Concerns? Good. You should begin moving your things before the raine picks up again. I'll be at work. Love you."

"Bye love you." We all call in sync

* * *

"Kay guys I finally finished the list." I had made a list of all the necessary furniture and stuff we need. "We already have a couch a TV and beds so we don't need anymore furniture right now. We need-" Theres a knock. "To answer the door."

I open it to the smiling faces of Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

"Hi." I say letting the three in. I admit its a little hard seeing Emmett, But I'll get through it.

"So now this makes six." Alice says happily. I should have known. The shopping attracted her.

"Six for what?"Emmett asks.

Edward groans. "Shopping."

"Like I was saying. Bella you are going to the store for Dish soap,Sponges,Pot holders,Dish towels,Chip clips,Cutlery,Measuring cups and spoons,Paper towel holder,Cooking utensils,Food storage containers and bags,and a Bottle and can opener. Your budget is $149.16" She nods her face sa from the thought of bella she's going to have a hundred dollars left over. Edward nods.

"Eddie boy you're getting a Cutting board,Plates and bowls,Serving dishes,Pots and pans,Glasses and coffee mugs,Cookie sheets,Serving bowls,Blender,Microwave,Toaster, and a Coffeemaker. Budget $239.97."

"Emmett you have Aluminum foil and plastic wrap,Colander,Paper towels,Garbage bags,Hand and bath towels,Wash clothes,Shower curtain and liner,Rugs,and a Shower caddy. Budget 77."

"Alice since Aj is staying home with the twins you'll be getting her things too. Soap,Toothbrush holder,Trash bin,Scale,Toilet brush,Hangers,Curtains,,Full-length mirror,Under-the-bed or closet storage containers,Vacuum,Broom and dustpan,Mop,Bucket,Garbage can,Garbage bags,Ladder or step stool,Laundry basket,Cleaning supplies,Feather duster,Sponges,Laundry soap and drawer of 338.61." I gave Alice ,AJ's list because I knew it would make her happy.

I'm getting Flashlight,Batteries,Storage solutions,First aid kit,Extension cords,Q-tips,Cotton swabs and Moisturizer. Even with the short list I still have a budget of 91.47.

* * *

**So only a little Emmett but more next chapter I promise.**

**I actually searched all of the prices on those Items on and added them together. And if all of them pay the exact budget they would have spent exactly $897.21.**

_**WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING**_

_**IF YOU ARE SPENDING 897.21 AT WALMART YOU HAVE A VERY SERIOUS PROBLEM**_


	24. I couldn't get any bigger

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**  
**I just want to sit and stare at you**  
**I don't want to talk about it**  
**And I don't want a conversation**  
**I just want to cry in front of you**  
**I don't want to talk about it**  
**Cuz I'm in Love With you**

**Avril Lavigne fall to pieces**

* * *

Me and Emmett go to walmart. "You know. If we shop together it can make this all more fun." I shrug. You could feel the awkward coming off of us as we walked into the supercenter.

We walk through the store putting items into the cart when we find them. "Aww what a cute couple you two are." An elderly lady says sweetly as we examine q-ti prices. "Honey if you can get a man to shop with you, He's a keeper." An old man who I assume is her husband comes over to her.

"Honey I found the grapes you like. The big ones with out the seeds."

She smiles and winks at me. "Trust me I know."

One her husband is out of ear shot she whispers o Emmett. "And if you get a woman who loves you enough to ignore the fact that she is allergic to seedless grapes, You hold on to her." She says before going in the direction of her husband.

* * *

We get out of the store with 114.44 cents which means we saved 60.03 cents. When we get in Emmetts car he turns to me. "That old lady was nice." HE begins driving.

"Yeah. Old people you believe she thought we where a couple."

"What are we exactly?"

I have to think bout it for a minute. "Best friends."

He smirks. "For now. You'll come back. They always do." He promises cockily

* * *

**The walmart in Wilmington is having a one day only sale on mints. By seven _PACKS _get one free. theres fifty mints in each pack. WHO THE HELL NEEDS 400 MINTS! Thats a whole year plus a month and twenty days.**


	25. With anyone else beside of me

So i'm trying something to add variety to my review section (not that I don't love my one reviewer) In every chapter there are hidden song lyrics find them and with each one you get a sneak of the next chapter. So the more you find the more you know. By the way I'm about to start updating this story Every other sunday.

* * *

Late that night I'm almost done putting things into the under the bed storage containers . The last things I grab is a white diary and a box filled with pictures. I smile slightly. Dad had brought me the diary a few years ago and I've never used it. I grab a glue stick and a pencil and sit down on my bed. I take the pictures out and put them in order.

The one that I glue on the first page is of Me, Bella, Dad, and Renee. It was two months before raine was born. We all stood around the grill. We barbequed every other week in may for some reason. I smile we looked so happy. Under it I wrote _BBQ day 1997._

The next is the day that AJ is born. I smile at my face.I scowled at the little baby my mother was trying to force into my arms. _Welcome Annabella Jade swan, June 3, 1997._

I giggle at the picture of me and Bella's seventh birthday a year later. we where dressed in matching pink dresses with our hair styled in pigtails held with ribbons. I have cake smeared around my mouth and bella has it on her dress, We both grin happily. AJ lays on the floor barely in the picture with her foot in her mouth.

_Seventh birthday September 13, 2002._

the next is the day that of our fifth grade graduation. My mom had straightened my hair for me and I wore my favorite Avril Lavigne t- shirt. I had just gotten the Let Go cd and was obsessed with her. Mom threw a fit when I told her I wanted to wear the jeans and converse instead of a pretty dress.I was growing out of that phase.

_Fifth grade graduation, 2005_

Next is a picture that an old friend took at our first middle school 'Boy girl party'. The two other girls, Velvet and Taylor, Where dressed how they, and all the other girls, thought people dressed at parties. Full face full of make up, Belly shirts, short skirts and strappy heels.

I stood in the middle the tallest of the three. I was dressed in ripped jeans and a beatles t-shirt. All the other girls said I should have dressed up more. I didn't care. I liked it better with my jeans all ripped up anyway. Plus that was the year me and AJ moved in with daddy and he would kill me if I tried to leave the house like that.

_First Boy/Girl party, 2008_

I frown at the next picture but glue it anyway. Me and AJ dressed exactly how I swore I wouldn't two years ago. We're in a club. God knows how the bouncer was stupid enough to let in a fifteen year old and fourteen year old.

I was barely clad in a black tub dress. Later that night I remember getting wasted. The picture is of me sprawled out on the floor. I cringe thinking of how many people saw my vagina that night.

_The first of many mistakes. 2010._

The next is the day that me and AJ swore to stay sober. _That worked out well. _I think sarcastically. AJ had her nose wrapped where it had recently been broken by her drunken fall down the stairs.

I laughed at our faces. We where trying to be cute for our alcohol free picture but we ended up looking drunk as fuck.

_Drug free...is 2011_

The next picture makes my heart drop a little. Me and Emmetts first date. Clint took the picture for us. I leaned against him. He had his arm wrapped lovingly around me. I clutch and arrow in one hand and has the other arm wrapped around Emmetts waist.

_This is love, 2012_

The next is the day that he had to go chase after James with the rest of his family. I had thought that was the last time that I might see him. Alice took it when we weren't looking.

My arms where wrapped tightly around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. His eyes where closed and his face was a mix of love, confidence, and sadness.

_Dadadada da da da da da Please, Please dont leave me. 2012_

The next is of the night where it all changed. My birthday. It was right before he dropped me off at school that day. He wore the blue plaid shirt I brought for him. I smirk. _He hates that shirt._

I wore the grey shirt that bella got me. 'Only vampires will love you forever'. Emmett loved the shirt.

_Forever? 18th birthday. 2013_

The next is of us at the party. Me and bella are in the middle with one arm around each others waist and one on our boyfriends. Edwards in a white dress shirt and a black suit jacket. Emmett looks sexy as hell in his black dress shirt.

I wore a dress to appease Alice. Its a short sleeved striped dress that comes down to my fingertips and a red bandana* tying my hair back. the camera doesn't show my red converse.

_Happy birthday 2013_

I frown at the next picture. Me and Blake are in a club. I'm sitting in his lap wearing a dress much like the one a few pictures ago. Except now I'm a foot and a half taller. At least I was smart enough to wear underwear.

_What went wrong 2013_

The next is the day that I went into rehab. I looked awful. Sad. Insecure. Lonely. Depressed. my face wass red and blothcy. I don't know if it was tears or vodka that made it that way.

_Hot fucking mess 2013_

The second to last is a picture of me AJ and the twins the day I got out of Rehab. I look so much better. Like I got a new life. A new start. I didn't even want to drink. For the first time in years I didn't want to secretly sneak out for a drink. I was free.

_Free bitch baby 2013._

I close the book holding the story of my life and I realize something. All of my best times where with my sisters or Emmett. Dammit I do miss him. Fuck.

* * *

* **If you're wearing a red bandana and see a person wearing a blue one, RUN. Or you will get shot.****  
**

**See you in two weeks.**


	26. And now it's clear as this promise

**Theres to sets of lyrics in this chapter and I changed them slightly to fit the story. Hint for these lyrics- Profile. Other hints are underlined.**

Either my hearing got a hell of a lot better, Or these walls are two damn thin. Through one wall I hear Bella and Edwards sappy conversation. Edward apologized so much for how he left. Through the other wall I hear AJ and Paul talking in hushed tones as to not wake up the twins. Th talking at two o'clock in the morning should have annoyed me but it didn't. It only makes me sadder.

I know I should be happy that my sisters found people, and I use the term loosely, to make them happy. But I just can' I'm not jealous, no I'm not. I just want everything she's look at my sisters so amazed It's just that I remember way back when Emmett used to look at me that way.

This single sober life is hard. then again no one said that this would be easy. between me and Emmett I think we're past the point of achieving any common ground in believing each other. No I can work this out

* * *

The next morning I drive to school with Bella. The truck growls loudly. Being seen in the truck isn't really a problem anymore. Almost everyone in the school has seen me wasted or hungover so... yeah.

I tug on my red jumpsuit nervously. This is the first time i'm seeing any of these people since before rehab. That plus my sixteen year old sister giving birth a few days ago, Has given the rumor mill plenty of time to work. I try to calm my self. Its February. Only four more months and then I graduate. Four more months. I put my headphones in as she parks the car and play a song by Paula Deanda. 

I climb out of the car into the rain and speed walk with my head down. Don't let them notice me. Don't let them notice me. Dear go don't let them notice me. And as you can obviously can guess, someone noticed me. The gossip queen her self.

"OMG, Raine is that you!" I try to ignore her and keep walking forward. "You look so different. You cut your hair, your lips aren't attached to my ex, and you're sober. My how things change. Her tone is snarky."

"You a Blake went out for like two days." I mumble I'm almost to the building. She ignores my comment and continues in a sugary sweet tone.

"So how was your stay in rehab? Did you met a celebrity? Did you learn ways to over come your insatiable mood drinking?" What in the actual fuck is mood drinking?

"I enjoyed rehab so much. It was wonderful." I look deep into her eyes and put on an evil smile. "I learned to communicate with the spirits in the underworld." Her eyes get wide.

"W- Well I think it's nice that you picked up a hobby while you where there, I would love to stay and chat but I have to be... Anywhere but here." She says nervously

I smirk as she basically sprints over to where Mike and the rest of her group of friends are waiting. "Looks like you still scare the hell out of her." Someone says in my ear. I jump at the manly voice.

"Dammit Emmett." I say trying to slow my heart. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you." He smirks and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I would tell him to move it but it did kind of feel nice.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're coming to my house this afternoon." I raise my eyebrow at him. when the hell did I agree to go over to his house this after noon?

"I'm coming over to your house this afternoon? Emmett isn't that supposed to be a question? What if I have plans tonight. " I tilt my head to the side but continue to walk.

"Nope." He says with a huge grin. "Alice and Rosalie wan't you to help them plan their graduation party. and since we all know you would rather do anything but that, Jasper want's you to take something to the mutts."

"Why can't bella do it. Wait dont answer that." Edward. "Why does he need me to take something to Jacob?" And since when have the wolves been on good terms with the Cullen's.

"He doesn't want Alice to see her present. For once we have the upper hand on her! " He cheers as we walk down the the end of the hall I see Alice glaring at him and Jasper laughing beside her. "Oh and by the way dont tell them it from Jasper. They dont exactly like us." Looks like somethings dont change.

* * *

**I wont be updating as frequently due to the fact that I'm starting Lacey's avengers fic with he next two OC's Haven and Amore. So if you're an avengers fan feel free to direct yourself over to Two black Cadillacs.**


	27. we're making two reflections into one

**That we're making two reflections into one**

After the longest day of school that I've ever had I drive my new jeep to the Cullen's car isn't even parked yet when Emmett opens the passenger's side door and climbs in. His hands hold a small box which I assume is Alice's present. I shrug and pull out of the driveway.

The ride to the treaty line is uncharacteristically quiet.I don't like it. Emmett looks as if he's thinking incredibly hard about something and I don't want to interrupt. He's so cute when he's thinking. I smile slightly at the slight furrow of his brows. His face is slightly puckered with the concentration.

I stop the car at the treaty line and let Emmett out. Jake would probably smell his scent in the car but that's better than world war three going off because Emmett goes over the line. He hands me the box and I drive to Jacobs house. He comes outside as soon as he sees my car pull into the driveway.

"Hey Rainey. Long time no see." I knew Jake had grown a lot since the last time I saw him but I didn't expect him to tower over me like he does.I smile up at my childhood friend. He gives a dimpled smile back.

"Hey Jake." I greet him in my happiest voice. I haven't seen him in forever.

"What you doin' here" His face looks slightly stressed and his fist are balled tightly. I assume it has something to do with this whole bella love triangle he got himself tangled in but I don't press on the subject. Rehab taught me to not get involved in the things that don't concern me.

After fifteen minutes I return to the treaty line with out the box. Jacob had stashed it in his garage and promised not to open it.

Emmett gets in and waits for the car to start moving before he turns to me. "I'm sorry." I raise an eyebrow but keep my eyes on the road.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Leaving you. Causing you to start drinking everything that we had together. Ruining us." His eyes are sad as her stare directly into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. And I want you to forgive me but I'll totally understand if you hate me." I smirk at this.

"I forgave you a long time ago."

Flashback

"In order to forgive the ones who hurt you, You must first forgive yourself. Once you do that you will begin to feel alive again."

End flashback

"We were both new at that whole love thing and we were just going through the motions. If I hadn't forgiven you, I wouldn't have even been able to talk to you when I got back. I let go of all of that blame a long time ago. The damage was done to both of us. If I hate you what does that do. I forgive you."

Theirs a moment of silence before a cold hand wraps around mine.

* * *

**Theirs**** only one song lyric in here today. I figured I would finish this before moving on with the rest of two black Cadillac So new reviewer excitement happened. **

**The songs in the last chapter where reap by the red jumpsuit apparatus**

**and when it was me by Paula Deanda**

**Love ya.**


	28. Cause it's like you're my mirror

**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

I drive back to my house instead of Emmett's. We walk around the house silently. Our hands are still intertwined. I open the cottage and we go to my room. It's only then that we, reluctantly, release our hands.

I realized on the drive that I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong. But maybe It's not a bad thing finding out that you don't have all the answers. Now i can start asking the right questions.

This time the silence is comfortable. It's warm with out the awkwardness that hung in the air before. He sits beside me on my bed. Propping himself against my dark red and black pillows.

I open my laptop and log into my amazon account. I turn on the avengers and lean back into my pillows. He rolls his eyes at my choice of movie. i know every line in the movie by heart.

"How many times do you plan on watching this movie?" He asks. I've forced him to watch the avengers with me so many times, Though he still doesn't know what the hell is going on.

I shrug my shoulders. "Until it's not interesting anymore. Or until Tom Hiddleson, Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downy, Jeremy Renner, and Mark Ruffulo stop being goo looking." He smirks and shakes his head.

We're only fifteen minutes into the movie when the room begins getting hot. I have no idea where the damn AC is and the temperature is steadily rising. Of course Emmett doesn't even notice.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Bruce Banner screams on the screen. Mark Ruffulo is the best hulk yet. Despite the endless amounts of times that I've made Emmett watch this, He still watches intently.

I try to focus on the movie as I fan myself quietly. He feels the slight wind and turns to me. "Oh. Here." he wraps his arms around me. Pulling me close into his cold body.

I snuggled into his cold side. despite the chill being so close to him makes me warm inside. My eyes slowly drift closed and I fall asleep.

Asleep in the one place that I want to be. In his arms.

* * *

**Instead of lyrics I threw in a movie quote from Thor (the first one. I haven't seen the dark world :. By the way the song in the last chapter was I forgive you by Kelly Clarkson. **

**I don't like writing chapters in advance because it makes me impatient to the point where I don't wait for people to guess songs.**


	29. My mirror staring back at me, Back at me

**Hint for this chapters lyrics, It's a Taylor swift song from the Red album. **

**My mirror staring back at me,**

* * *

I wake up slightly confused, Still not used to waking up in the cottage. I'm wrapped in a comforter but cold arms are still around me. I look up at Emmett. I admire his golden eyes and the dimples in his face as he smiles down at me. "Good morning sweet heart."

I smile back at him. "Good morning." I could wake up every saturday morning to his reflection of beauty. Waking up every morning to his absolute perfection.

"Something wrong rainey baby?" I didn't realize I was staring until his voice snaps me out of it.

"i'm fine. Just a little zoned out." He smirks but holds back whatever comment he was going to give.

"Are my sisters here?" I assume they're with their individual boytoys but I can't be shakes his head.

"Just us here."Theres a short pause before he says. "So… Is there even an us?"

I bite my lip. "D-Do you want there to be an 'us?"

He grabs my face in his hands. "I want that more than anything. i want you more than anything. More than life."

He grabs my face and leans forward but I back away. "i-is this too soon in our relationship." I smile.

"No actually. I just haven't brushed my teeth yet." Morning breath just totally ruined the moment.

He laughs. "I wasn't going to say anything but…"

"shut up!" I shove him gently.

As I walk to the bathroom, All i feel in my stomach is butterflies. The beautiful kind, making up for lost time. Everything just feels right.

When I return to my room he's waiting. "No… Where were we."

I smile. "I think we might have been here."I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts iss hands on my waist.

He leans in and connects our mouths.

Our lips mold together leans back onto my me down with him. His cool tongue slides into my mouth.

I move my hands to his face pulling him closer. He tangled his hands into my curls. our tongues tangle together.

He bites my lip. Not hard enough to break the skin though. i moan at the sensation.

He moves if mouth from mine moving to my cheek. He places a small peck before moving lower. He sucks my neck gently.

I moan again and began unbuttoning his shirt.

I'm on the very last one, His perfect abs showing, When theres a knock on the front door.

I groan and reluctantly get to my feet.

"You're seriously going to get the door." Emmett protest. "Now?" i sigh and give him one last peck on the ipss before going to get the door.

I have to hold back another groan when I see who's on the other side of the door. "Hi Daddy."

* * *

**Lace not only got out of the hospital today but she also reviewed. to bad since she's family her correctly answering doesn't count. Oh and if my authors notes sound more stressed is because Both my sisters, their husbands. Lacey's baby, Laurie's pet bird, Lacey's kitten, my two cats, and my two dogs are all living in my house. RENT FREE. FMFL**

**The Thor quote from the last chapter was**

_** I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong. **_

_**It's not a bad thing finding out that you don't have all the answers. You start asking the right questions.**_

**and it was a conversation between Thor and Erik Selvig**

**Counting this chapter there's twenty four chapters left**


	30. Aren't you somethin' an original

**No lyrics in this one.**

**Aren't you somethin', an original**

"Hey princess." He greets cheerfully, Oblivious to my annoyance. "What you been up o this morning." You don't want to no.

"Nothing. I just woke up, actually."

"Well thats nice. I just wanted to make sure you you were awake for AA, Before I left for work."

I groan. "Daddy. Do I have to go."

"Yes!" He said firmly before turning back to the main house. "Have a good time." He throws over his shoulder.

"Doubt it!" I call back.

emmett comes out once I shut the door. "so I'm guessing that the moment is officially ruined." I smirk and nod.

"But you can help me pick out an outfit for AA."He groans but agrees to help which basically consists of him sitting at the end of my bed and pretending to care about my outfits.

I finally settle on a strapless hot pink dress with white polka dots, Black leggins, Sparkly black bobs, and I tie my hair back in a sock bun securing it with a bow that matches my dress.

"AA here I come." I say giving Ennett a peck on the cheek.

The meeting is being held behind a church in a separate building upstairs. Everyone here is attending the AA meeting. I walk down the hall and find the room easily. Outside of the room people talk and drink coffee. I'm the youngest person here.

Inside i sigh happily when I see someone only a year or two older then me. I was not going to spend an entire day in a room with forty year olds. I take a seat by the door just in case. When people pass by some say hello and others keep to themselves.

It feels like ages before the meeting starts. I look at my phone and it's actually only five minutes. There are sound forty people here all seated in a semi - circle. The meeting chairperson sits in the center.

After forty minutes of me pretending to pay attention she asks if there are any new comers. A few raise their hands but I don't. It's not like I haven't already been identified as the chiefs daughter.

This meeting is the step meeting.

During the meeting people began talking. I paid little attention until it was my turn. I stood and said. "My names Raine and i';m an alcoholic."

in unison they all say. "Hi Raine." Damn that's creepy.

* * *

**22 chapters left**


	31. It doesn't seem merely a sample

**Filler chapter. **

**'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample**

I can't sleep that night so Me and Emmett go on a ride in his jeep. We drive through the streets of Seattle. I remember when I stumbled drunk through these same streets a few months ago.

It's four o'clock in the morning.A few months ago my phone would be blaring. I was the only one anyone knew in the world who wouldn't be home.

I clutch Emmett's hand as we drive and talk aimlessly. I'm glad I figured that getting drunk isn't what I wan. Because it helped me realize that Emmett is what I want.

I feel so safe with him. Like nothing or no one could touch me. With him I feel no pain. He's my protection from myself. How can I feel this good sober?

"Baby. Lets get McDonald's." I beg as I see the neon golden arches. HE smiles and turns the car into the driveway. Breakfast had just started.

"Two egg and cheese and large mocha frappe." I whisper in his ear when the automatic box asks for his order.

"Three egg and cheese biscuits and two large mocha frappe's."

"What are you doing." I ask as h drives to the window.

"What? A boyfriend can't eat breakfast with his girlfriend?" I smile.

We get the food and Emmett chokes it down as promised. I giggle at his face while taking a sip.

"How do you eat this?"

"Like this." I take a large bite of my sandwich much to his displeasure.

When we get home, Granny Swan, AKA Bella is waiting up. "Where the hell were you two!"

"Seattle." I say nonchalantly pulling Em into my room.

* * *

**Mirrors**** bulletin board**

**I need a beta.**

** I know these are coming out quick and short. The reason being that I'm a grown up lady with shit to do.**

**Lyrics by pink in this chapter.**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING **

**LEMON NEXT CHAPTER. **


	32. I can't help to stare 'cause

**And I can't help but stare, 'cause**

"Get up baby." Emmett says shaking my arm gently. "It's time for school."

"I don't wanna go."

"You gotta go your dad-"

I grab my number and speed dial dad. "daddy I can't go to school today. I'm sick. I just threw up in the bathroom."

He agrees to let me stay home. I hang up and go back to sleep.

I awake to soft kisses on my groan, Halff from pleassure half from teh annoyance of being woken.

"Emmett!" I complain sitting up and wiping my eyes.

"Sorry. I got bored."

I roll my eyes. Why does he have to be so adorable. "I'm going to get in the shoe. you mind getting me some clothes." If I pick out an outfit myself I'll worry what he'll think of it so much that i'll end up changing a thousand times.

"Only if you promise to wear whatever I pick." I shrug. Not like I'm going to be leaving the house today anyway.

When I finish my shower, brush my teeth, and pin up my hair I return to my room in my robe to see what Emmett picked out. "You gotta be kidding me."

He smiles. "You promised."

To be honest it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Incredibly short denim shorts, and an american flag belly shirt. I raise an eyebrow at the matching black lace bra and panties he picked out.

"Have fun digging through my underwear perv?" He nods with a devious smirk causing me to shake my head. "Well funs over. Get out so I can change." He complies and leaves my room while I quickly change into the revealing clothing.

"You can come back in." before the sentence is completely out of my mouth he is sitting on my bed. I roll my eyes and focus on putting my dangling star belly button ring in.

"What are our plans for today? Hot night on the town? Even hotter night in?"

I roll my eyes. "Totally. If me studying for biology is what gets your rocks off."

I sit at the foot of my bed with Emmett sitting across from me. I'd finished my biology studying and am now quizzing him. Which would be easier if her would just pay attention.

"What are the Alkali metals son the periodic table and their symbols?" He groans. "Oh come on." I say. "You've been in school for like thirty years it shouldn't be that hard."

"Well." He purses his lips together in concentration.. "There is..." He looked at her, any indication for hints, "Lithium. Symbol Li?"

"Good. Keep going" I nod encouragingly.

"Um...Sodium Na, Potassium K,Rubidium Rb, Francium Fr annnnnnnd..." Pausing, he grit his teeth and looked away from her, "Uh..."

"It starts with a c." I give him a hint.

"C-"

"Cesium" I say once it' obvious he doesn't know.

"Cesium. Symbol Cs" I sigh and roll my eyes.

I try to keep my temper with him but it' hard. We've been studying for hours. HE's been in schools all around the country for years but simple chemistry is kicking his ass. Finals are going to destroy him if he doesn't get this down. Especially since they start tomorrow.

"Oh who am I kidding, I'm not gonna get this."He rarely gets frustrated but not knowing this seems to kill him.

I shake my head and grab his face in between my palms. "You're just not concentrating. You know this stuff." I give him a small kiss on the cheek ana a mile comes back to his face.

"I guess you're right."

I smirk"I know i'm right. Look here, let us go onto Alkali earth metals." He sighs and gets that familiar far off look in his eyes.

i try my hardest to get him focused on the chemistry but it just doesn't seem to be working.

"Emmett." I whisper in his ear. "You need to pay attention babe."

His smile is sheepish. "I'm trying. But baby. I-its hard."

I raise an eyebrow. "What's har - Oh."

The silence is awkward. Curiosity soon gets the better of me and I slowly reach my hand out and gently run my fingertips over the bulge in his jeans.

"Wha - What are you doing?" He whispers frantically. "What if your dad comes home early?"

"My dads working late today." I kiss him on the lips lightly.

He drops his argument as my tongue slithers into his mouth. He grab my head in his large hands and pulls me closer, His hands tangling into my thick locks.

Our tongues work together in a passionate dance of love. his hands move from my hair to under my shirt, Fondling my boobs through my bra. I moan into his mouth. I reach down to stroke his erection through his jeans once again. Touching the most intimate places on his body causes something in my stomach to bubble over.

"Are you sure baby?" I nod, never more sure of anything in my life. Emmett is the one I want to give my all. Emmett is the one i want to lose my virginity to.

Emmett lays back pulling me on top of him so that I'm straddling his waist. I unbutton his polo with slightly shaking fingers and pull it over his head tossing it to a corner of my room.

My shirt follows soon over.

He moves his mouth from mine and begins going down my body, Placing kisses behind my ear, sucking on my neck, and placing butterfly kisses all the way down to the top of my bra. He looks up at me, making eye contact the entire time he unclasped my bra.

He uses his ice cold tongue to flick at my nipple. I shutter delicately.

He smirks and sucks it into his mouth. I moan as he swirls his tongue around it. I grab his head with small hands to keep him exactly where he is.

He stops all too soon, continuing his path down my pauses again at the waist of my jeans

He pulls them down slowly leaving me only clad in thin lace panties.

Cold fingers stroke my core through the skimpy does this a couple more times and I'm ready to explode.

Like he senses this he slowly pulls down the lace material with his teeth making me moan.

He takes off the rest of his clothes and toss them with mine.

"Are you sure?" He asks one last time. I nod and he thrust into me.

And in that moment of pain and pleasure I am his and he is mine.


	33. i see truth somewhere in your eyes

**Flash, flash, television  
Give me a new religion  
Fast, fast laser beams  
Dreams of robotic screams  
Dance, dance while you can  
This is your last chance  
Bang, bang, shoot 'em up  
This is Love 2012**

**I see truth somewhere in your eyes**

The next morning is absolute bliss, and waking up beside the most amazing man I've ever met in my life only makes it better. I give him a peck on the lips. i don't want to leave him for a second but today finals start. Fun.

i roll out of bed and stumble to the shower. A quick glance at the clock tells me it's early. As I shower I hum to myself. I feel amazing. I have a love and I know that it's all mine.

When I get back to my room wrapped in a towel Emmett has already laid out an outfit. He's starting to become a fashionista. He talks in a hushed tone on his I-phone.

"Alright. Fine. I'll be there. Bye." He hangs up and looks at me. "I'm sorry love. I have to go."

"Go where." He doesn't have to go to school anymore but he usually drives me there.

He sighs. "The dogs caught Victoria's scent. Me and the rest of the family are going to the treaty line." His eyes twinkle at the thought of a fight. I want to tell him not to go, but he looks so happy. i can't take that from him.

I sigh. "Be safe." His grin is from ear to ear.

"Thanks babe. I love you. I'll bring you something for your collection when we get her." He kisses me before disappearing out of the window. I smile and shake my head. "I already have a left hand." I call after him. He had given me the hand he ripped off of James.

Most boyfriends give roses. Mine gives vampire body parts.

* * *

I drive to school with bella dressed in the outfit Emmett picked out. Yellow skinny jeans, a grey shirt with the bat signal on it, and grey converse.

Bella wont even talk to me. like it's some how my fault that Edward isn't coming today. I roll my eyes. I knew I should have driven my car today.

When we get there I climb out and go to math class. The only exams I have to take are math and social studies today and Wednesday.

The concrete cave is already set up for finals. Welcome to hell.

* * *

After a long day of studying I leave the school building. I see Emmett Jeep parked in the first space. I walk to it, open the door, and climb in. By the look on his face I know. Victoria is sill out there.

I place a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Next time."

* * *

**Mirrors bulletin.**

**I just**** realized that Emmett was already supposed to graduate so... All that studying and shit he's been doing has been irrelevant. Sorry.**


	34. I can't ever change without you

A month has gone by and we have yet to see Victoria again. She's playing with us. Not only is she dancing around Alice's visions, balancing directly on the small strip of no mans land between wolf territory and Vampire territory, But she's also using her extreme act of escaping to toy with us. We're nothing more than puppets to her. But I've got bigger things to worry about.

I'm graduating tomorrow and I have no idea what to wear. "Bella! Aj!" I don't have to yell. They're right next door. When they walk into the room I suggest. "We should match tomorrow." AJ shrugs and Bella is excited not to have to pick out her own clothes. Due to the fct that I had a tendency to shop while drunk, I have plenty of the same clothes.

AJ and I, Bella isn't really paying attention, finally decide on a strapless shirt: Light blue for AJ, Maya blue for me, and Midnight blue for Bella. We paired those shirts with white blazers and white jeans. Me and AJ plan on wearing heels that match our shirts and we managed to find some matching ballet flats for bella in AJ's closet.

* * *

The next morning after we're all dressed I curl Bella's hair. AJ stands in front of the mirror pulling her hair into a side ponytail like mine. Me and AJ both scoff when Bella mentions how lucky we are to have natural curls.

I finish curling and styling Bella's hair just in time for us to go. "Finally." Dad complains as we come through the back ride there with dad in the police cruiser. I pull my robe carefully over my clothes as we near the school.

When dad parks and we all get out and daddy reluctantly leaves us by the gym and follows the line of parents to the main entrance.

It's complete chaos as Ms. Cope and Mr. Varner try to line everyone up alphabetically. I doubt Ms. Cope can spell let alone alphabetize ninety people. I'm two people behind bella in line and AJ is at the start of the 'S's

After a few minutes music starts to play. We march into the gym and take our seats. Emmett's in the audience and for the first time in weeks he's smiling. this whole Victoria thing is not only putting a strain on him but also our relationship.

America the beautiful plays and we all stand. I can only half focus on the patriotic tune.

I pay no attention to the graduation until the super attendant introduces AJ to give her valedictorian speech."Don't fall." I mutter from the seat behind her. She shoots me a glare and walks to the podium.

i can here dad bragging from his seat. "Um... Hi." She says giggling nervously. "This year we've all grown up a lot. Some of us by choice, the rest of us by force." Her words struck home.

"But despite all of the growing we did, We're expected to grow more. And soon. We're expected to begin making adult decisions. My question about this is... may be old enough to be adults, doesn't mean hat we aren't still young enough not to care" The entire graduation class cheers.

"Where does it say that once you grow up you can't sing motorhead at the top of your lungs like no ones says we have to turn our music down and act mature instead of having it blaring while we dance like idiots. Like no one can see says we can't go out and have fun with our friends?Who says that just because we're graduating and becoming adults, That we have to grow up.

"I've learned this year that time moves fast and life moves even faster. You only have one life. If you don't stop to enjoy it, Before you know it'll be gone and you'll never get that time back.

If we don't have fun and crazy times now, What will we have to look back at and smile about when we get older?We should continue to live like rock stars and more importantly be who we are and know that no matter what we'll never change. No matter how many times they tell us to just grow up, know that they don't know us.

In the famous words of peter pan, no one should grow up. It's a rap. Growing old is inevitable. Growing up... Is one hundred percent optional. So here is to never growing up!"

* * *

"Annabella Jade Swan." Mr. Greene calls. AJ prances across the stage happily. Paul and daddy cheer. Jai sits in pauls lap and chews on his fist, grinning widely as he see's his mom.

...

"Isabella Swan" Daddy and Jacob leap to their feet while billy, obviously, stays sitting down while he claps.

...

"Rainella swan!" I wince al my first name. Walking across the stage my main focus is not falling on my face, but I still hear my dad and Emmett. Mostly Emmett.

"Congratulations miss swan he murmurs."

* * *

Dad drives us to the party. I finger (not like that pervert) my AA bracelet. I'm not sure this party is such a good idea. But now might be the last chance I have to tell Emmett. And I have to tell Emmett. So here we go.

* * *

**What does raine have to tell Emmett?**

**I'm kinda in a qrush to end this since mirrors is running out of verses.**


	35. You reflect me,

Okay looks like it's confession time. I chickened out of telling Emmett and decided to take a walk instead. How exactly is he going to take it? Is it even possible? I'm going to loose my fucking mind.

"Rai?" Emmett's usually booming voice is soft as he comes up behind me. I turn to face him extremely slowly. "What are you doing out here?" It's now or never. If I didn't know better I'd say never.

"Um... Could we go and talk." I look in the direction of his house, Wary of his family's extreme scene of hearing. I do not need this all around the house. "In private."

He nods, face crinkling in worry. I climb on his back and close my eyes trying to relax. I grip tightly on to his more worried I got the tighter I held on to him.

We stop and I jump down legs shaking nervously. I don't know where we are but it's not Forks, Settle, or Port angelous. I think it might be around the Tacoma area.

"What do you have to tell me?"He asks steadying me with large hands on my shoulders. I look to the ground not meeting his eyes. I just can't look into those eyes and say these words.

"B- Baby. i-I." He chuckles trying too lighten the mood.

"C'mon it cant be that bad."

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Emmett hasn't moved or spoke in about ten minutes. It's not until his phone rings that he snaps out of his shock. "Yeah. We'll be their." The sun is starting to set behind the clouds.

* * *

I opt out of the meeting with the wolves and vampires.I need some time to my self. I need some time to think. Instead I lay in my bed. I curl up in a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs and cry.

Where did I go wrong this time. I want to rehab, I'm going to AA, Why can't I manage to get this right! What the hell did I screw up in my life to deserve this one?

I feel like my life has become a bad TV sitcom. It's like I've become a mix of switched at birth and secret life of the american teenager. One mistake after another. I just can't get my life together.

It was times like this that drove me to drinking. Every twisted vodka slammer I had was like a resurrection. I wish I could go fin myself in the bottom of a bottle again. It's hurting to think.  
I know how many people want babies and I know it's awful to think like his, but I justwish this fetus in my stomach would just... Go away!


	36. I love that about you

**I love that about you**

Emmett is going hunting with the rest of his family but instead of leaving me to my own devices, he talked Jacob into letting me stay with him. decided to join too. I sit in the corner. not talking. Deep in my thoughts

Billy came and talked to em. i didn't respond but he talked anyway. Thats where he and charlie differ, He doesn't mind a little awkwardness.

He sigh. "You know stormy," He's called me that ever since I was a little girl. "You're way too young to be broken. To young to be playing dangerous games. But the way things are going right now, You better start."

I've always found it strange how Billy understands my life better then my own dad does. Unlike daddy, or everyone else for that matter, He accepts the choices I make in my life. He'll give his advice every now and then but for the most part he stays out of it. He told me this was because he knows that i'm going to do what I want anyway.

"I don't like you being with... One of them, But if he can help you start putting your life back together he's alright in my book. You're not a child anymore but you're still much to young to have someone lie to you." He looks deep in my eyes. "You're a hot fucking mess."

I smile. "Thanks for being honest."

"I always am. Now it's time for you to be honest with me. Are you pregnant?"

How did he know. I can't lie to billy. "How did you know?"

"I'm real observant."

"You know as well as I do that that's a lie. You're just nosy." We laugh together.

* * *

"Alright." Billy says sitting on the porch. Me and the pack are leaving for the clearing, Where me and Jacob are meeting Bella."Raine you keep these idiots safe." he says gesturing to the pack and AJ. "Seth you keep that idiot safe." He says pointing to me. I stick my tongue out t him childishly.

I ride on Embry's back, because i like the color of his fur, and AJ rode on Paul's for obvious reasons. The twins are staying with dad at billy's house.

Embry an Paul drop us off by Jake, where we then trudge after him while Bella gets carried.

* * *

I'm sitting in the tent. It's pitch black and freezing. Other than Jacobs snoring there is no sound. Even the rain is silent outside. Edward is thee only one else awake.

I'm wearing dark jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt over a tank top, a pink scarf, a hot pink trench coat, and gray 's a damn cold night. Bella hugged one side of Jacobs body and AJ lay on the other side. I wrapped my arms around my legs trying to warm myself.

Edward notices. "Here." He hands me a thick blanket. "I brought it for bella but..." He gives a disdainful look at Jacob. "She doesn't seem to need."

I snatch the blanket up quickly and wrap my body in it. I chose this moment to ask. "Does it ever get easier."

"Does what ever get easier." I don't know why he can't read my thoughts. He said it pains him.

"Loving someone. Having to fight so hard to make it work."

He gives crooked grin. "You and Emmett will work out."

"How do you know?"

"Because, You're trying so hard to fight to be in love, Because when you're truly in love you'll never stop fighting.


	37. And if I could

**And if I could,**

* * *

That night I only get a light sleep. That type of rest where you notice everything going on around you but you're not awake. I've got a lot on my mind. The newborns outnumber the eighteen that we have. What if something happens. What if Victoria finds us. what if me and the baby die.

If I die I want a black mahogany casket with pink satin. I want to be laid down on a bed of pink roses. i want to be buried at see at exactly dawn. As I sink in the river I want all of my favorite songs to be playing.

I want to wear my favorite white dress. i want to be sent away wearing the emerald ring mom gave me as a graduation said he would love me for ever. But will forever be severed by the sharp knife of a short life.

I don't want anyone crying at my funeral. I want it to be sweat. Like the song of a dove I want it to be filled with peace and love. Everyone should just gather up their tears and keep them in their pockets. save them for a time when the'y really going to need them.

* * *

Edward gave us an update. They're okay. They're safe. But are we?Edward catches Victoria's scent. She's found us. If we let her corner us in the camping grounds, Her and whoever was with her would have the advantage. we meet her in a small clearing.

Her hair is fiery and her eyes are cold and dark. AJ shivers. This is the first time she's seeing Victoria.

I want to close my eyes and curl up in a ball but I don't. i've got to be brave. I can't show fear. I can inly imagine how Bella feels. I'm scared and my boyfriend didn't kill hers.

I turn my music up. Trying to block out t he sounds, but it only added music to the scene. Like a movie. Edward talks to Riley before moving on to Bella. After a minute of talking, the fighting starts. It's like one big flash of sandy grey fur, fiery red hair, teeth, and claws. I try not to pay attention. I cant take the scene. But on second thought, Maybe I should have been paying more attention.

Something like a cold freight train slams into me. I hit my head on the ground and blood begins pouring out.

The dirty blonde vampire, Riley I think, at the smell of my blood goes into a frenzy. Seth yanks him off but not before cold teeth sink into my neck. My vision begins fading and the spot where he bit me burns. And then when the pain becomes to much to take. I black out.


	38. I'd look at us all the time

The pack return to La push with AJ reluctantly in tow.

* * *

Which reminds me . . ." Suddenly, her eyes were on me again, and her cherubic face dimpled. "Caius will best interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

"And what about the other one?"

"Changing as we speak." Emmett doesn't sound to happy about it.

* * *

They told Charlie she relapsed. That they had driven her to the best rehab in North Carolina. But she's still there. Lying on a table screaming. Emmett didn't leave her. He held her hand tightly.

After two days bright red eyes shot open.

* * *

After what seems like an eternity of pain, It all stops. I open my eyes. Everything is so clear. I turn to Emmett. He's even more perfect now than he was before. "Emmett!" I launch myself in his arms. I feel like I've been away from him for years instead of days.

"Where's Bella and AJ?Are they okay? I need to see them!" He puts a hand on my shoulder. For once it's not cold. We're the same temperature.  
"You'll see them. But right now you need to hunt doll."He grabs my hand and we go."

* * *

"That's it baby." He says as I sink my teeth into a large deer. His words cause me to drop the animal.

"Baby? Emmett what about the baby?" His smile drops.

"i'm so sorry." No.

I begin crying tears that'll never fall. He wraps me in his arms. I'm so sorry Rae."

"It's all my fault. I wished this."

"No. It's no ones fault but that bastard Rylie. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

* * *

**Mirrors ****bulletin**

**That' the end of the eclipse seven chapters are AJ before finishing off with Raine**


	39. Yesterday is history

**Yesterday is history**

* * *

Bella made breakfast for me, dad, and the twins. I chop their pancakes into bite sized pieces. "No like." Farah say shaking her head, Her curls bouncing back and forth.

"If you don't eat, you can't be a flower girl." She took a second to think it over before picking up a pancake and putting it into her mouth. Jai quietly eats his food every now and

* * *

hen peaking up at dad. Dad smiles at him causing him to look away. He's really shy.

Bella bounces up and down happily.

"You're picking up Raine at noon," She reminds me.

I roll my eyes"I know. I have to pick up Raine at noon, I have to pick up the dresses at one, and I have to keep the twins clean until three thirty."

* * *

I pick raine up and we go get the used make up and contacts to make herself look like she did before she changed. "Sow where was I again?" She asks as we load the dresses into the car.

"You where in a rehab center in North Carolina. Your plane got her yesterday and you stayed at a hotel over night." She nods.

* * *

When we get to the house the twins are sitting at the table with Edward eating mac and cheese. "Thanks." I say. He nods. I leave him to his thoughts and group the stairs, trailed by three people.

"Nope." Alice says when I'm about to walk in the room. She takes the dresses. "You two need to go get ready, " I nod.

We go and change in Emmett's room. Both of our dresses are a light shade of purple. Mine is a Strapless Long Chiffon Purple dress and Raine's is a Beaded Halter V-neck Empire waist dress.

Raine helps me with my hair, Pinning it up criss cross sock bun. She puts hers in a half crown braid.

Alice has dressed the twins. Jai in a black suit with a light purple clip on tie. Farah in an adorable scoop neck dress with a light purple sash. "AW."

* * *

I walk to the alter with Paul. Raine stands in the back with the band on a stage, she sings a thousand years by Christina Perrie.

I forgot how pretty her voice is.

"One step closer." When she sings her eyes close and she feels the music.

After Rosie and nick are halfway down the isle the music changes.

**Life was like a moonless night**  
**Shrouded in the stars**  
**Beauty can be such a fright**  
**But now you're in my arms**

Bella and dad walk down the isle as the music starts. Edwards smile is from ear to ear. Bella doesn't look at anyone but Edward. I dart my eyes over to Paul. I'm happy for my sister but I can't help wishing that it was me.

**You are my life now**  
**Can't you see**  
**I'd cross oceans**  
**I'd swim seas**  
**To be with you**  
**That's enough for me.**

Farah holds hands with her brother and happily throws flowers on the isle. I smile. They're so adorable.

**Your face is like a poison**  
**Intoxicating me**  
**How can we live forever**  
**When our love can never be.**

Edward and Bella give traditional vows except for the avoidance of the words till death do us part.

**You are my life now**  
**Can't you see**  
**I'd cross oceans**  
**I'd swim seas**  
**To be with you**  
**That's enough for me.**

They kiss and we cheer for the couple of the century.


	40. Tomorrows a mystery

**Tomorrow's a mystery**

**So I decided just that last chapter would be in AJ's POV. It's too hard to write for her. **

* * *

Things where going well until mom greeted Bella. "Congratulations baby." She says hugging Bella. I feel the tears well up immediately.

"I'm going back to the main house." I say low enough for only the vampires to hear me. Emmett moves to follow but I shake my head.

* * *

I don't go back to the main house. I run back to daddies and into me and Bella's old room. I need to keep my mind busy. I can't think about this now. I easily move the steel box out

I open it and smile at the dismantled body parts, some of them moving mindlessly. Oh Emmett.

He'd gotten the rest of the body parts that I needed during the newborn battle. Mostly girl parts except for the hands. One is James' and the other is Riley's. I was just going to keep them as mementos, but with nothing better to do I decide to begin putting them together

I've stuck the left leg to the pelvis when my phone rings.

**So hot**  
**Out the box**  
**Can you pick up the pace?**  
**Turn it up,**  
**Heat it up**  
**I need to be entertained**  
**Push the limit**  
**Are you with it?**  
**Baby, don't be afraid**  
**I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby**

"Hey." I say trying not to sound to depressed.

"Hey Rae." The similarity of this conversation to one we've had before makes me smile "what are you doing ?" He asks.

"Nothing,"

"Putting together vampire puzzle pieces is something. " I smile and open the window letting him in.

"Hey sexy." He says wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I sit back down on the floor. "Hey handsome."

Those are the only words exchanged for a while. It's long enough for me to slip back into my bad mood. As he's sticking an arm and a hand together, when he says,

I was sitting on the in the middle of taking down a vampire. Edward called me and told me you'd been bitten. I wanted to save you and the baby. I _tried _to save you and the baby. It was too late. the venom had already set in. It was like my heart got shattered into pieces. I felt like such an ass for the way i treated you when you told me."

"That was the first time in a while than I've actually cried. I cried harder than ever before in all my life. I felt like I was broken down for the first time... Ever. You think that you're taking this harder than I am, and you're right. I'll never know what you went through."

Me and Emmett aren't a very sentimental couple I mean for gods sakes he gives me body parts for presents, so hearing this come from him shocked me beyond belief.

I don't say anything. Just crawl into his lap

For the first time in a while it doesn't hurt. And I don't want to cry. Because I have Emmett. He's my strength. He's what keeps me going. He is the thing that I live for. I love him with all my life  
**  
**


	41. I can see you lookin' back at me

**So I didn't know that I didn't already say this, but Raine and Emmett didn't tell anyone except for billy and AJ. **

**I can see you lookin' back at me**

* * *

I'm so confused. Edward and Bella left barely three weeks ago and now Rosalie is calling saying we need to get to the house immediatly. Bella and Edward are home. Rosalie seemed extremely happy.

We somehow managed to put the now rebuilt body back into the box before we ran to the Cullen family mansion.

My breath catches in my throat when I see the sight in the living room. Rosalie stands a protective guard over Bella. Bella's stomach is swollen, her body is pale.

It takes me a second to figure it out. Bella's pregnant.

Rosalie grins at me, probably expecting me to act differently than all the others in the room who seem highly up set. "Isn't it a miracle Raine?"

"It seems more like a curse actually." I say looking at my twin sister. She looks like the exact essence of death. Would my baby have done that to me? No. I wasn't that sickly and awful looking. That thing is sucking the life straight out of her. Like a leach or a parasite

Rosalie glares at me. "Then obviously you have no idea what a blessing is."

Bella seems appalled at me. "How could you say that? How could you say that about my precious little angel. My beautiful baby boy."

"Whatever that thing is it is not an angel!"Alice exclaims jumping out of her seat.

"Baby! Alice" Rosalie says still crouched in front of bella. "Say the word. Baby. It's just a little baby."

"No it's not!" I didn't know AJ was in the room until she leaped from behind jasper. "Babies don't KILL their parents!"

The room is now pandemonium. Everyone yelling at each other. The only on not voicing their opinion is Edward. He just sits silently looking blankly at his hands. Every now and then his eyes would flicker to Bella's stomach and glare before returning to his hands. I shake my head. Bella is making this decision all by herself despite the fact that she promised to spend her life with the argument insures, I grab Alice and drag her out of the house.

She's the only one I can stand to be around right run in to get away from the thing that's tearing our sister apart. From the inside out.


	42. keep your eyes on me

**Keep your eyes on me**

* * *

When I finally return to the house everything has calmed down slightly. Rosalie still stands over Bella and Nick stands behind her, silent as ever. Alice and jasper are no where to be found. Emmett and AJ talk quietly in the corner. Carlisle paces the room while Esme is arranging flowers. Edward still looks as heartbroken as ever.

I sit beside Emmett and listen to their conversation.I smile. They're arguing about the cowboys vs. the red skins. Leave it to them to talk about sports at a time like this.

There's the smell of wold nearing the house. "Jacob." Edward mutters under his breath. Carlisle opens the door the second that Jacobs feet touch the porch."Hello, Jacob, he said, calmer than I would have expected. "How are you?" Carlisle can calm anyone down. It's like a superpower

"I heard Bella made it back alive." His voice is hard and accusing.

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best we do this later?"I know that Jacob wouldn't give up that easy.

"Why not?" Bella asks from the couch much to Rosalie, and subsequently Nick's, disgust. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?Come in, please, Jacob," Rosalie rolls her eyes, and if possible Edwards face gets even stonier.

"Excuse me," Jacob says and steps around Carlisle. If it was anyone else he would not have been that polite.

Rose crouches in front of Bella hissing at Jacob."Rose, don't," Bella whispered. "It's fine."Rosalie reluctantly moves out of the way.

I put my headphones in to block out the sappy conversation between the two.

* * *

Edward and Jacob go outside to go talk. When they come back, Edward looks slightly more relieved. "Everyone," Edward said, his hand stiffly motioning toward the door. "Please." We all walk outside compliantly. Rose is the last to come out, requiring Bella's go ahead.

"Raine, Emmett, Can I talk to you for a moment?" I grab Emmett's hand and we follow Edward out of the the families hearing range."Why didn't you tell us." Edward asks as we stop.

I twist the bow and arrow necklace Emmett gave me in my fingers. Emmett is the one who answers. "She was only a month and a half. We had both only just found out."

"But she was so small. She didn't change at all. Bella's only a week and she's a wreck. Why?" He looks so broken. He's my brother and law and Emmett's brother. I wish I had the answer he wanted but I don't.

* * *

A month has passed by. I'm still trying to get Bella to give up on this dream. She's drinking six cups of blood a day to save something that is ultimately going to kill her.

"JUST SHUT UP!" i was slightly stunned when she yelled at me. The rest of the family is out hunting,AJ's at work at the daycare in Seattle where the twins go, and Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Paul are patrolling. "I don't need to hear this! Just shut up. It's so obvious that you're jealous."

"What the hell do you mean! You think I'm _Jealous_ of _you_?"

She rolls her eyes. "I know you are."

"What in the actual FUCK do I have to be jealous of?"

"The fact that you lost your chance. The fact that me and AJ are living your dream. You'll never get this chance and you're mad. I have everything you've ever wanted and that pisses you off so much that you want me to give up my chance. You can't find happiness so you bring other people down." If she wasn't pregnant I would punch her in the face.

"You've done this your whole life. You couldn't find joy with out drinking, so you got AJ to drink with you. Now you can't have a child, so you dont want me to have one either. You'r pathetic." She spits out.

I glare at her and step forward. She jumps back. "You listen to me Isabella! You do not know _ANYTHING _about my life! You have no idea what I've been through! So shut the fuck up with your high and mighty, I know everything attitude." I run off at full speed.

* * *

I sit at the top of a tree listening to music and use my powers which I don't get to try out as often as I like. I stick out my hand and wait singing war of change by thousand foot krutch softly into the wind

"It's a truth that in love and war, World's collide and hearts get broken,I want to live like I know I'm dying,Take up my cross, not be afraid." A small red fox comes out of it's den. He follows the music and sits at the base of the tree. I smile at the am=animal.

"Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?And if it is,then everybody best stop steppin',Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me," An american goldfinch lands on my shoulder and tweets happily.I pet his feathers softy. "Hi." a soft voice hidden in a tweet responds. "Hi." No one else can hear it. It's not really talking. It's more like I'm hearing a tweet and putting words behind it. It's complicated.

Thats my power. I can talk to, control, subdue, and bring life back to animals.

"Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,Everything's about to change,I feel it in my veins, its not going away,Everything's about to change." A squirrel comes out of a not in a tree and crawls into my lap. I scratch his head. My animals give me the love that my baby would have.

"It creeps in like a thief in the night,Without a sign, without a warning,But we are ready and prepared to fight,Raise up your swords, don't be afraid," A large moose stands warily at the edge of the small clearing. I give him a little wave.

"Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?And if it is,then everybody best stop steppin',Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,Everything's about to change,I feel it in my veins, its not going away,Everything's about to change" A coyote struts into the area. All of the other animals become slightly on edge but he doesn't take it in. The animals are not them selves as long as I'm keeping them that way. Their hunter instincts have been momentarily switched off.

"This is a warning, like it or not,I break down, like a record spinning,Gotta get up,So back off,This is a warning, like it or not,I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up," I stop trying to call them. The ones here are enough.

"I like you guys." I say. "you don't judge."

"We like you two." The bird says. "You understand how it feels to fight for your life."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I was drunk when I wrote the ending. The only problem is that I don't drink so i have no idea WTF happened.**


	43. baby,keep your eyes on me

After a while all the animals left and I sat they're Bellas words still hurt. There's a small tap of the bottom of the tree. I smell a werewolf and look down to see Paul. Its rare for him to be in human form.

"what do you want to ask" I know he must have something to say

"Bella just went into labor. She's asking for you." I roll my eyes.

" I don't care. I don't really care." Paul is like the king of stubborn but I think he knows a losing battle because he shrugs and walks away.

* * *

I'm left alone for hours. I hear a heartbeat and I'm tempted to draw it to me. For the comfort and the company. Until I smell the scent of werewolf. They tend to get angry when I control them. Their's a lot of them. It's not the black pack.

Thats my last thought before I'm knocked off of my tree branch by a hard fur covered body. It's quil I think. But it might be Embry. I slam hard on my side. If I was human that would have left a bruise or maybe even broken a bone. I don't see what their problem is. The dogs are pointing me out and attacking me is not going to get them to Bella any faster. I throw the wolf away from me and quickly stand my feet. there's 10 of them all of them just for me. great.

don't get me wrong I'm not a damsel in distress but it's ten against one. what am I going do. .I can't see into their minds because of their half human state what am I going to do.

I attack first trying to get the upper hand. It doesn't work. I tackle the chocolate-brown one. Jared. I grab his neck and throw him into the grey and black one that had tackled me.

The smallest one seems to be trying to prove himself when he lunges at me. I turn quickly causing him to halt in his track and me as well. I look into his large doe like eyes. He's just a little kid. Compared to the mammoths around him, he's a baby.

Not only that, but he's kinda like me. the weak link. Trying to be accepted. I stand and take a step back, looking sam right in the eyes. "Do your worst."

* * *

**sorry for the shortness and the errors. My aunts staying in the computer room so im posting this from my tablet. Merry christmas**


	44. Rainella

All of the wolves leave but 3 of them. Embry,Quil, and Jared. The largest in the pack besides Sam. They continue to circle me, either trying to come up with a plan, or waiting for me to make the first move.

I look up trying to come up with a plan myself. What I see surprises me. Emmett perched at the top of a tree. He winks at me and puts a finger to his lips. He points to Jared and pantomimes an opera singer, Or at least I guess thats what he was doing. I get the idea.

He holds up a finger. 1... 2... 3. I belt out a high G in Jareds direction at the same time as Emmett springs from the tree and tackles Embry. The five largest animals in the area are currently mauling Jared as he tries to fight them off. They aren't trying to kill him, just distract him for a little while.

Quil makes a jump for Emmett but I lunge at him first knocking him to the side. I don't wont to hurt him, Quills a nice kid, So I just settle for throwing him around a little until he stops struggling.

I stand and dust my self off. Emmett wraps an arm around me. "We done here?" I ask.

" I think so." I give a short C note and the animals leave a slightly bruised Jared alone. We run back to the house hand in hand to see we're the last ones to join the party. If you could call a flash mob of werewolfs a party.

I let my newborn side take over and spring right for sam. I get a satisfying whine out of him when his body hits a tree. But my fun is short lived as he turns his attention from me Jacob storming out of the front door.

"Stop!" He yells and to my surprise we do. Everything stops. "If you kill her, You kill me first." I'm confused. Since when did Jake care about the demon child. Edward gives me clarification as he reads jacobs thoughts.

"That son of a bitch imprinted."


	45. Bianca

**so here's the deal. Six reviews gets you an update as soon as I wake up( usuash around eleven. Don't judge me I work nights I'm aloud to sleep late). Five gets you one on Monday, four or below gets you a chapter Monday night. Oh and warning (also review motivation) cliff hanger to come.**

* * *

"Why isn't she moving? Screaming? Doing something?" I ask Edward as Me,him,and AJ stand over Bella's unmoving body. He looks as heart broken and crushed as when Bella was pregnant.

AJ is running herself ragged taking care of Farah, Jai, and Renesme. As if hearing my thoughts she leaves the room, no doubt to go check on the kids in Edwards room.

"I dont know. Maybe I was too late." I hate to be Debby Downer but thats a strong probability. She's not moving and her heart beat is so faint , even my ears struggle to hear it.

And then i'm not struggling anymore. Its gone. She's gone.

* * *

I thought i hated my sister. I thought she was such a bitch. She acted as if she was the only one in the world with problems.

Why the hell did it take her dying for me to realize I love her.

Man i love her. Shes always tried to be there for me. We treated each other like shit but we loved each other. Im realizing this now. Im realizing something else to. I need to talk to Emmett

* * *

**so what does she have to talk to emmett about. Oh and for those of you who dont think I read your reviews, thats totally not true. And before some of you start hating me at the end of the next chapter remember: you gave me the idea**


	46. Swan

It isn't really hard to find Emmett. Esme built us a cottage. He sits stationed in front of the TV watching sports center, oblivious to everything around him.

" Babe. Can we talk?"

"Baby? Do i bother you during pretty little liars?" I shake my head with a sigh. "So do you think you can keep this in your head for twenty more minutes?"

I stand. "Of course i can. I always do." i'm about to walk out when he grabs my hand and holds me in place.

"Baby? I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"If you don't know what's wrong, how do you know you're sorry?" He pulls me into his lap.

"Because you're crying. And when you do that its usually my fault." I didn't realize I was crying until he pointed it out.

"B- Bella died." I cry into his shoulder.

W-What? Aw baby I'm sorry." I cry into his shoulder for a while.

" baby I need to take a break."

" You're breaking up with me?"

"No. Not a breakup. A break. I need to gather myself. I dont want to lose it like last time."

He nods. " You can go to the north carolina house. I dont want you to go, but it'll help your peace of mind so..." I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

I'm gathering my stuff from the main house when Edward comes up to me. "So Emmett tells me you're going to North Carolina." His voice is low and raspy. I nod.

"Could you... Take renesme with you." I look up.

"She's your daughter. You're going to have to put up with her eventually."

"I know just..."

"Not right now." I finish for him. He nods sadly. Besides AJ he's the only one who's going to miss Bella as much as I do.

I sigh."Go pack her bag."


	47. you

It's been three months since me and Renesme went to North Carolina. Jacob visits twice a week.

The phone rings. It's Emmett.

"Hey Raine."

"Whats wrong?"

"Why do you assume somethings wrong?"

"Because you called me by my name. You never do that."

He sighs. "Do you think you and Renesme can come home. We've encountered a ... problem." I don't ask any more.

"We'll be there in the morning."

* * *

"Ren?" I call gently as I walk into her room. Well technically it's Alice's but she liked the dark purple color more than Edwards cream colored walls. I shake her shoulder and her eye lids flutter open gently.

"Morning beautiful." She puts her hand on my wrist.

_What time is it._

"Around ten o'clock." She only went to bed two hours ago.

_Whats going on._

"we're going to go home."

She sits up fast. "Daddy?" I nod.

"Yeah. Your daddy is going to be there." She claps and rolls out of the bed. She's the size of a small two year old. Or maybe a large one year old. She begins throwing her stuff in a suit case. I help to speed the process along before quickly packing my bags too.

* * *

I arrive home to a mad house. Edward paces around the room. Esme is cleaning glass shards off of the floor. Carlisle leans against the wall with crossed arms and pursed lips. Jasper is sitting in the corner sending calm waves around the room. I traded the seat next to Emmett for Renesme who Rosalie happily takes into her arms.

"So who's declaring war on you this year?" I say raising my eyebrow reminded of the scene last year.

Edward cringes. "The volturi have discovered Renesmee's existence. They're coming for us." His speaking alerted Renesme to him. She immediately starts wiggling against Rosalie, reaching for her takes her awkwardly. She snuggles up against him and goes to sleep. She's been up all night.

I hate to interupt the father daughter moment, but i have to. " So... Whats the plan? How are we going to get them to see reason?"

Carlisle is the one to answer his voice is stiff and his face is sad. " ThatThat's the problem. We cant. When the volturi want something they will search forever until the find a way to get it. Up until now theyve had almost nothing on us. The thought of Renesme being an immortal child is something they can and will use to kill us."**  
**

Emmetts face turns stoney. "Then we fight."

"We cant possibly defeat the volturi alone." Jasper says. "They have all of the major powers on their side."

"Who says we have to fight them alone?" I ask. "What about the Denali's, and the rest of your friends?"

"We can't ask them to risk their lives for us." Carlisle is ever the noble one.

"You cant." Edward says shaking his head. "But i will." He says walking to the phone.

* * *

**i've got a few tricks up my sleeves with the breaking dawn plot. And yes... it will be sad.**


	48. are

We split the US into five parts. Carlisle and Esme are staying close to home, finding covens and nomads in Washington, Oregon, California, Idaho, Nevada, Arizona, Utah, Montana, Wyoming, and Colorado.

Edward and Jacob are going to south Dakota, north Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, new Mexico, Texas, Louisiana, Arkansas, and Missouri.

Rose and Nick are going to Minnesota, Iowa, Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Kentucky, Tennessee, Alabama, and Mississippi.

Alice and Jasper are going to the states with the more difficult covens, Florida, Massachusetts, Alaska, Georgia, New Jersey, Connecticut, Hawaii, Vermont, virginia, and Ohio.

Me and Emmett are traveling to Maine, Pennsylvania, Rhode island, New Hampshire, North carolina, South Carolina, Delaware, Maryland, New York, and West Virginia.

Renesme is staying at Sam's house in La push, much to Rosalie and Edwards is taking her over the boundary line right before he and Edward leave for South Dakota.

Esme head off to Seattle first thing in the morning. Even though they're staying close to home, They still are leaving early to try and get back before anyone arrives. Esme said something about making rooming arrangements. I don't understand why she is trying to find rooms for people who dont sleep, and privacy in a house where everyone has super hearing, but that's besides the point.

"Bye." We see the parental units off at the edge of the forest.

Alice and Jasper leave next. They have to catch a plane to Alaska and if all goes well there they'll be just in time for their plane Hawaii, and then their plane back to the states.

Rose and Nick leave only after rose covers every inch of Renesmee's face in her fire engine red lip stick... wait a minute. "Is that my lipstick?" Her eyes widen and she runs of pulling a stony faced Nick behind her.

I wait until they're out of range to ask. "Does he ever smile... Or talk... Or do anything besides looking depressed."

Emmett sighs. "I know. He's got... Problems."

I snort. "Don't we all?" To be honest I kinda feel for the kid. He's obviously been through hell. But unlike myself he at least isn't bottling it up. Oh no. He's made it obvious of his dislike fro Me, for everyone but rose, for life in general.

I haven't had much experience with Nick over the years but let me sum up the general conclusion.

Do you know that kid in school, Lets call him steve. You've probably heard a million stories about how crazy Steve is. You know that Steve is one crazy S.O.B. Everybody knows that Steve is a crazy S.O.B. As a matter of fact if Steve comes into the bathroom you leave. But despite all this you've never seen or heard Steve do shit. Steve probably doesn't even talk, and only smiles, well... never. Steve never talks, Hates people, wears all black; but despite that he's dating the cheer leading captain. Thats basically nick.

"Babe, I think we should head out." I nod.

Is give Ren a peck on the cheek and give her a piece of candy. I move on to jake hugging him and giving him candy too. I hug Edward before I come to my senses and jump back.

"Sorry, I was on a roll." He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. I grab Ems hand and we go off into the distance.

* * *

We go to South Carolina first. There are two covens in everstate we're going to except for North Carolina where there's three and theirs five in new york, And we're picking up some of Carlisles nomad friends along the way.

The first Coven lives in a beach house on Myrtle Beach. I groan as my shoes sink into the sand. I love the beach, but I hate the sand, and somehow sand is worse at night. Their house is in the secluded part of the beach.

Before Emmett even knocks, The door is flung open. A tall brunette man with blood-red eyes stands their flanked by two other blonde men and a woman with pale red waves.

"Emmett." The one in the front says. "Long time no see." He turns to me. "And you are...?"

"Raine."

"Lovely name. Now may I ask if theirs a-"

"Stop flirting." Emmett says with a chuckle putting an arm around me. "She's taken."

He raises his hand in surrender. "I didn't mean to step on any toes."

"You never do Conner."

"Not to be rude," One of the blondes says. " But Why are you here?"

"Well Tanner, Theirs been a... Situation." After twenty minutes we get them to agree to go to washington. All of the covens basicly happen the same way. Except for the one in rocky Point, North Carolina. Who said and I quote, 'They ain't going to some rain covered state to kill themselves.'

We also had to pay off quiet a few of the covens to get them come, But the point is, The're gonna come.

* * *

**So the next chapter is going to be preperation and then... Shit gets REAL!**


	49. the

"Alright," Jasper says. One hundred and seven vampires, plus AJ and the wolves all sit in a circle. Jasper stands in the middle. Even with the huge numbers, Jasper is the most experienced at war.

"A lot of us have experience fighting newborns, but this is much bigger than that. And since,sadly, I don't have experience fighting newborns, I must give over the floor to my brother, Nicholas."

Nicholas slinks forward. He flips his black bangs out of his are some people you expect to know certain things. And I guess it seems about right for the emo boy who hates people to know something about rebellion.

"Everyone get a partner." He says with quiet force.

I partner with a nomad named Garret. Nick tells us to prepare amongst ourselves until further notice. I'm glad. I've had something I've been wanting to try.

My power entails that I can control anything with a heart beat. I can control all animals, and i can manage humans and werewolves if I try really hard.

I can only do three animals at a time, two humans, and one werewolf.

But that's not the power I'm focused on. Well it is but it isn't.

I want to work on the control part. Edward tells me how much control I have. Its why he couldn't and still can't read my thoughts. He says that with most people when they think something it lingers in their minds. With a small percentage of people, like Bella, their thoughts are immediately stored away, so quickly that its barely their. These people are called mental shields.

An even smaller percentage of people are called manipulative shields. Meaning that everything they do is so controlled and organized that they can push it off onto other people. They can manipulate things at will.

The abundance of control that they have causes them to feel overwhelmed easily. Which rushes them to do out of control things. Which explains my compulsive drinking.

Even my thoughts are controlled. Edward described it as a electrified barbed wire dome surrounding each individual thought, mood, or action. Trying to penetrate it is like Janes power times ten.

"Garrett can I try something on you?"

" Go ahead partner." He has a certain swagger about him.

I focus trying to expand my shield like I do to the animals. I push it all the way to Garret imagining a barbed wire fence.

"Hey Jake?" I call. He and his partner, Embry, come over to us." Can you touch his shoulder?" He furrows his brow.

"Why?"

"Just do it?"

He touches his shoulder and immediately flys back. " what the half? That hurt." I smile.

Garrett, apologize."

"I'm sorry." I smirk at his might just win this


	50. Love

Snow sticks to the ground on December thirteenth. All of the vampires with powers are preparing.

The Bruno Mars looking vampire is grabbing handfuls of snow, trying to 'become one with the earth' or something like that.

I hold Emmett's hand and focus on good times. Times where my life was in control. Problem is, My life hasn't really had an abundance of control.

* * *

_Series of flashbacks_

* * *

_"Don't worry about it what's your name?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked amused, but curious and a little anxious at the same time._

_Oh yeah. He doesn't know my name._

_"Oh. It's Raine."_

_"Raine, huh?" he grinned, flashing dimples deep enough to eat soup out of. Soup? How does my mind work. "I'm Emmett."_

I had felt so empowered, just by talking to Emmett.

* * *

_The next morning, I didn't wake up to the pitter patter of rain. I look out the window and squeal with delight. SNOW. Snow coated every thing outside, making forks look like a winter wonderland. I clap like a child on christmas. I love snow. I love snow even more then I love rain._

I do love snow. Its like little flakes of heaven.

* * *

_"Raine is hot and all but at times she can be a real-"_

_"Bitch?" I said, finishing Mike's sentence for him._

_They both turn."Raine what are you-"that's all Mike can get out before he gets a face full of soda._

Nothing more vigorous feeling than throwing soda at an ass holes face.

* * *

_I hold a hot pink bow in my left hand, a black arm guard on my wrist. clint directs me on how to stand feet shoulder with apart. I draw the bow back. "Let's go rainey!" Emmett cheers. Instead of trying to fin my dominate eye I just close my eyes all together. I realease the arrow. after a second Emmett says, "Thats my girl!" I open my eyes to see the arrow went right through the heart of the figure on the practice sheet._

_"A kill shot." I say pointing to the one through the heart. "A kill shot," One through the brain. "And a groin shot._

It felt so amazing releasing the bow and then seeing that I made the shot.

* * *

_The thirteen year old got a taxi and goes to the airport. She takes the first plan to Seattle where she then takes a bus to fork._

That's what really got me into the habit of picking up and leaving when things get to hard. But to be honest it gives me a strong feeling. Like I'm not being tied down.

Emmett shakes me off with a kiss. I'm not sure why until look across the field. They're here.


	51. of

**tissue box warning. **

* * *

The volturi waltz into the clearing looking like a bunch of Hogwarts students off to get some butter beer. Aro is flanked by Marcus and Caius. We out number them by sixty two. Sixty after Jake and Embry run off with Ren. I look to demetri. Me and Garret have him. I squeeze Emmett's hand. He's with Alistair against Felix. I'm not afraid. We'll win. I know we will. The volturi are nothing but a bunch of bullies. And if theirs one thing I will never ever in my life be afraid of, its a bully.

Unlike the last time I saw Aro, he's not smiling like an idiot. His face is solem. He comes to a stop, as do his brothers, the guard, and the wives. They're around fifty feet away. All of us could easily jump the distance. "So..." Aro starts. "Not only did you inform another human of our existence." AJ grabs my hand as he glares at her. "But you have also formed an army against us and immortalized a child. These are very serious crimes. Would you care to explain Carlisle?" He walks foreword and sticks out his hand.

Carlisle and his partner Stephen, who had Aro, walk forward. Carlisle offers his hand but instead of taking it Aro back hands him with so much force that Carlisle flys back three yards. That's when all hell breaks loose. Stephan spin kicks Aro in the face. His two right hands, Felix and Demetri, come forward. I let go of Emmett's hand and fly at demetri full speed ahead, tackling him to the ground. Garett holds. His hands behind his back and I rip his head off. Garrett is about to burn the body when I stop him to rip of Demetri's thumb. The only part of my vampire body missing. I smile. This seems to easy.

* * *

we only lost four people.

Rosalie, Vladimere, Tanner, and... emmett.

_Flashback_

_I'm helping kate dispose of Caius' body into the fire when i hear a deep scream. Emmett. I look across the feild to see jane staring with focus. I tackle her to the ground and rip her head off. Even with that, the screaming continues. I turn just in time to see alec tearing my boyfriends body apart. Carlisle and nick atack alec but not in time. "no!" I gone._


	52. my

**so... crazy thing. I learned that killing off peoples facorite charector makes them angry. Nice to know. Still dont care but its nice to know**

**.**I'm not the only one still sitting in the clearing amongst the smoke and flames. Carlisle and Esme had gathered the ashes of the dead. He gave the volturi's to the wolves for some tribe ritual. I clutch the steel football shaped container containing Emmett's in my hands. Why? Is this karma finally coming for me. I've done one awful things but why did thy have to take Emmett. Why didn't they take me with him. I pay no attention to Stephen and Conner leaving with the ashes on their fallen friends. Come back Emmett.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and nick crouches beside me. "Come one. Let go home." I ignore him. "Look, you knew Emmett better than anyone. He was the life of the party. He wouldn't want you to be sad and crying for him. Let's go home." I think his words over. Emmett hates people crying. I accept nicks hand and he pulls me to my feet. Esme had put Rosalies remains put into her favorite locket and gave it to nick. It glimmers in the moonlight as we walk towards the house in a somber silence.

His words made me feel a little better. I turn and see a glimmering form. Emmett. "Nick, do you see him? Emmett?" Nick smiles and gestures to his right. With a small smile. Something so foreign to his face.

"Do you see rosalie ?" I shake my head and he smiles at me. "They said your soul mate will always be their when you need them. Even if everyone else can't see them." That was deep for someone who didn't talk two weeks ago.

We'll be okay." I say blinking away tears. We'all be okay. I'll be okay

**this is the last chapter. Recap will be posted tomorrow.**


	53. Life

_**Aren't you somethin' to admire?**_

_Me and my dad, Charlie, drive to the airport to pick up my sister Bella. I missed her like hell but honestly I don't even know why she's coming. She hates forks._  
_**'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**_

_"I'm not riding to school in that thing." I protest. Unlike Bella people actually know me here, and I can not afford to go to school in a car tht was old as hell when my parents where in school._  
_**And I can't help but notice**_

_"Are you okay?" He asks once i'm standing firmly on my feet.I blushed, feeling as if I would die of embarrassment when I saw who it was. Emmett Cullen. The oldest of the cullen family._

_Bringing my eyes up to meet his I said, "I'm so sorry. Being clumsy kind of runs in the family." It's true. Me, Bella, and AJ get it from dad, Though my clumsiness usually isn't that bad._

_Would you laugh if I said I hardly managed the sentence?_

_I've admired him ever since he and the rest of his family moved here. Out of the four cullen boys he's the hottest in my opinion with his dark cropped hair and pale white skin._

_**You reflect in this heart of mine**_

_There was a sound of smashing metal. But instead of it coming with a final cry from my sister, there was a yell."They're alive!" I sigh in relief as the freezing charm on my body wears off._

_I run to where a thick crowd has completely surrounded the two cars. I fight my way through to Bella's car and climb into the bed of the truck. I ignore the teacher's telling me to get down. They don't matter right now. I climb onto the hood."Bella I'm going to buy you a plastic bubble," I promise and she blushes bright red, telling me that she's okay._

_**If you ever feel alone and**_

_"Vodka is a horrible thing to drink." He says matter of factly before throwing the bottle out of the window._

_He just sucked the fun out of everything. "Vampire." I mutter under my breath._

_He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "How do you know about that?" What the hell is he talking about._

_"Vampire."_

_"I didn't."_

_**The glare makes me hard to find**_

_"How did you..." I jump as someone knocks on my window. I dismiss it as a bird until Emmetts face comes into veiw causing me to scream. He pushes up the window, climbs in, and closes the blinds and the curtains._

_"Hi." He says with a cheerful smile. Holy shit._

_"You know most people wait until after the wait until after the firste date to begin stalking."_

_**Just know that I'm always**_

_I hold a hot pink bow in my left hand, a black arm guard on my wrist. clint directs me on how to stand feet shoulder with apart. I draw the bow back. "Let's go rainey!" Emmett cheers. Instead of trying to fin my dominate eye I just close my eyes all together. I realease the arrow. after a second Emmett says, "Thats my girl!" I open my eyes to see the arrow went right through the heart of the figure on the practice sheet._  
_**Parallel on the other side**_

_"I swear I wont tell any one. You know that." What could she possibly need to tell me that has her this upset. I immediately begin thinking of the worst scenarios. my fears a proven fact when one of my scenarios comes out o her mouth._

_Her voice gets low. "Don't tell dad but, I- I think i'm pregnant."_

_**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**_

_"What are you going to do?" She can't raise a baby. She's sixteen. She get's payed seven dollars an hour. She only makes eight thousand a year. She spent most of her savings to go to a fucking lady gaga concert._

_**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**_

_I need a smoke. Oh yeah I cant do that anymore. No more smoking, No more drinking, No more fun, No more social life._

_I can't believe the mess I'm in. I place my hand on my stomach feeling sick. I choked down a bit of vomit that gathered in my throat. The thought of my problem makes me sick._

_What the hell happened. I've been drinking for years and karma decides to finally catch up to me now? It's like my worlds crumbling down around me._

_I want to scream and yell, but I can't. It's no one's fault but mine. it was the worst mistake of my life. I knew it was wrong but I slept with Paul anyway. And now I'm paying the price._

_**Just put your hand on the glass**_

_"I'm pregnant." Being the hot head I know he is I already predicted his option._

_"WHAT!" he yells. I flinch._

_"Stop yelling!" He begins shaking._

_"STAY HERE! i'LL BE BACK!" He runs into the forest behind his house. A few seconds later I hear a howl. Are there wolves in forks? Must've been a dog._

_**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**_

_"What are you"_

_"I'm talking about the fact that you and your boys aren't human. so what are you?"_

_**You just gotta be strong**_

_At the end of the hour we have a cart full with cases of water, some really cute leggings,vitamins,yogurt, oranges, 7 Seamless cami sports bra's, Bio oil, Broadways calls oil, Belli products,Camelbak Water Bottle. Omega Mom Prenatal Fish Oil (Omega 3) and Borage Seed capsules and everything else I'll need. My phones its vibrating non stop. Jess got the word out faster then I thought._

_**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

_She leans closer as if to tell a secret before something on the screen catches her attention. "Well if you'd look at that. It looks like you're having-"_

_NOOOOOOOO_

_**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**_

_"Wow um... How many months are you."_

_"what the hell do you mean? I'm not pregnant."_

_His eyes get even bigger. Paul shakes is head. "She's almost five months."_

_**The vacancy that sat in my heart**_

_"I was just wondering what time i'm picking you up on friday for our date."_

_"We have a date?"_

_"Well what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you out once in a while?"_

_"You're my boyfriend?"_

_"If you say yes. So are you going to answer my questions."_

_I smirk. "Pick me up at eight. You'd be a bad boyfriend. And yes I'll go out with you."_

_**Is a space that now you hold**_

_So Jacob Black, Who has huge crush on Bella and is Embry's best friend, Phased and found out that Embry likes Bella. The problem is Bella doesn't know that Embry likes her, even though she has a crush on him, so she lowered her standards for Jacob. Though Jacob can't pursue Bella because it violates the bro code or some shit like that._

_And another weird thing happened. Both of the clearwaters phased. As in Seth and Leah. That makes Leah the first female in history to become a werewolf. Which surprised everyone especially Harry Clearwater who had a heart attack and died. Then Sue Clearwater was put into rehab fo drug abuse. So dad volunteered to let them stay with us. None of us could agree on where we are sleeping so dd ha the brilliant idea to make us all sleep in the basement. I am the ONLY ONE who doesn't fucking snore by the way._

_Oh and did i forget to mention that Paul, My incredibly sexy boyfriend/ baby daddy, told me he imprinted on me. Yeah, He imprinted on me. Oh and I feel like i'm missing something._

_Oh yeah Raine is in fucking rehab._

_**Show me how to fight for now**_

_We sing the entire thing while i eat and throw grapes at her and Rosalie. Its good to have my best friends back. Even if everyone isn't psyched about most of the Cullen's returning. Edwards not with them which seems to cheer most people up. but fuck Edward. Its a party with out him._  
_**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**_

_I am one month away from having the baby, One. Month. Away. Me and Paul managed to perfect our birthing plan. Paul and Bella are going to be in the delivery room with me and Carlisle, much to Paul's dismay, Is going to deliver the baby. I researched everything i need to know about epidurals just to know what to expect. Through this researching and preparation I still somehow had to manage to find time to relax. Even the penultimate month of pregnancy brings new changes._  
_**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**_

_We sit in silence for a few minutes before he finally just blurts out, "I love you." My eyes widen in shock. "i know it's-" I cut him of._

_"Paul my-"_

_"No let me finish. It's not the imprint making say that if that's what you're thinking. I just really really-"_

_"My water just broke." now its his turn to get wide eyed. We run out of the house and climb into Pauls Honda._

_**You were right here all along**_

_"You'll have to go to therapy once a week and regular AA and DUA meetings." The front desk lady says. "sign this and you're free to go" I sign my name and walk outside into the sunny seattle day._

_I feel wonderful. I decided that I would get back on my feet. I fixed my make up and came to the conclusion that it was just a break up. In he words of grandma swan I'm going to put away the crazy and stat acting like a lady._

_New attitude. New me._

_**It's like you're my mirror**_

_When I come into the hospital room, I see not only my family and AJ's friends but also the cullens. Guess they came back. I walk over to the bed and look down at my new niece and nephew._

_"Hey Rae." AJ says excitedly in a tired voice._

_"Hey Jay. guess I can't call you that anymore."_

_She smiles "guess not."_

_**My mirror staring back at me**_

_AJ comes home a few days later and a soon as her and the twins settle slightly daddy calls a family meeting._

_"so due to the currant changes in the family. I've realized that you three are growing up."_

_"Changes like babies." I say. AJ sucks her teeth and turns slowly to me._

_"Or rehab." Bella snickers and we both turn to her._

_"Dating musicians." She scowls._

_"Any way." Dad cuts in before the claws can really come out. "I've decided to give you guys a little bit of space. I got you a house." He smirks at the cheer and excitement. "In the backyard."_

_**I couldn't get any bigger**_

_"Aww what a cute couple you two are." An elderly lady says sweetly as we examine q-ti prices. "Honey if you can get a man to shop with you, He's a keeper." An old man who I assume is her husband comes over to her._

_"Honey I found the grapes you like. The big ones with out the seeds."_

_She smiles and winks at me. "Trust me I know."_

_One her husband is out of ear shot she whispers o Emmett. "And if you get a woman who loves you enough to ignore the fact that she is allergic to seedless grapes, You hold on to her." She says before going in the direction of her husband._

_**With anyone else beside of me**_

_Late that night I'm almost done putting things into the under the bed storage containers . The last things I grab is a white diary and a box filled with pictures. I smile slightly. Dad had brought me the diary a few years ago and I've never used it. I grab a glue stick and a pencil and sit down on my bed. I take the pictures out and put them in order._  
_**And now it's clear as this promise**_

_I know I should be happy that my sisters found people, and I use the term loosely, to make them happy. But I just can' I'm not jealous, no I'm not. I just want everything she's look at my sisters so amazed It's just that I remember way back when Emmett used to look at me that way._

_This single sober life is hard. then again no one said that this would be easy. between me and Emmett I think we're past the point of achieving any common ground in believing each other. No I can work this out_

_**That we're making two reflections into one**_

_"We were both new at that whole love thing and we were just going through the motions. If I hadn't forgiven you, I wouldn't have even been able to talk to you when I got back. I let go of all of that blame a long time ago. The damage was done to both of us. If I hate you what does that do. I forgive you."_  
_**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**_

_I realized on the drive that I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong. But maybe It's not a bad thing finding out that you don't have all the answers. Now i can start asking the right questions._  
_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

_"Just us here."Theres a short pause before he says. "So… Is there even an us?"_

_I bite my lip. "D-Do you want there to be an 'us?"_

_He grabs my face in his hands. "I want that more than anything. i want you more than anything. More than life."_

_He grabs my face and leans forward but I back away. "i-is this too soon in our relationship." I smile._

_"No actually. I just haven't brushed my teeth yet." Morning breath just totally ruined the moment._

_**Aren't you somethin', an original**_

_"Well thats nice. I just wanted to make sure you you were awake for AA, Before I left for work."_  
_**'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample**_

_I clutch Emmett's hand as we drive and talk aimlessly. I'm glad I figured that getting drunk isn't what I wan. Because it helped me realize that Emmett is what I want._

_I feel so safe with him. Like nothing or no one could touch me. With him I feel no pain. He's my protection from myself. How can I feel this good sober?_

_**And I can't help but stare, 'cause**_

_And in that moment of pain and pleasure I am his and he is mine._  
_**I see truth somewhere in your eyes**_

_After a long day of studying I leave the school building. I see Emmett Jeep parked in the first space. I walk to it, open the door, and climb in. By the look on his face I know. Victoria is sill out there._

_I place a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Next time."_

_**I can't ever change without you**_

_i can here dad bragging from his seat. "Um... Hi." She says giggling nervously. "This year we've all grown up a lot. Some of us by choice, the rest of us by force." Her words struck home._

_"But despite all of the growing we did, We're expected to grow more. And soon. We're expected to begin making adult decisions. My question about this is... may be old enough to be adults, doesn't mean hat we aren't still young enough not to care" The entire graduation class cheers._

_"Where does it say that once you grow up you can't sing motorhead at the top of your lungs like no ones says we have to turn our music down and act mature instead of having it blaring while we dance like idiots. Like no one can see says we can't go out and have fun with our friends?Who says that just because we're graduating and becoming adults, That we have to grow up._

_"I've learned this year that time moves fast and life moves even faster. You only have one life. If you don't stop to enjoy it, Before you know it'll be gone and you'll never get that time back._

_If we don't have fun and crazy times now, What will we have to look back at and smile about when we get older?We should continue to live like rock stars and more importantly be who we are and know that no matter what we'll never change. No matter how many times they tell us to just grow up, know that they don't know us._

_In the famous words of peter pan, no one should grow up. It's a trap. Growing old is inevitable. Growing up... Is one hundred percent optional. So here is to never growing up!"_

_**You reflect me, I love that about you**_

_"B- Baby. i-I." He chuckles trying too lighten the mood._

_"C'mon it cant be that bad."_

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

_**And if I could, I would look at us all the time**_

_"Does what ever get easier." I don't know why he can't read my thoughts. He said it pains him._

_"Loving someone. Having to fight so hard to make it work."_

_He gives crooked grin. "You and Emmett will work out."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because, You're trying so hard to fight to be in love, Because when you're truly in love you'll never stop fighting._

_**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**_  
_**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**_  
_**Just put your hand on the glass**_  
_**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**_  
_**You just gotta be strong**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_  
_**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**_  
_**The vacancy that sat in my heart**_  
_**Is a space that now you hold**_  
_**Show me how to fight for now**_  
_**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**_  
_**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**_  
_**You were right here all along**_

_**It's like you're my mirror**_  
_**My mirror staring back at me**_  
_**I couldn't get any bigger**_  
_**With anyone else beside of me**_  
_**And now it's clear as this promise**_  
_**That we're making two reflections into one**_  
_**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**_  
_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

_**Yesterday is history**_

_They kiss and we cheer for the couple of the century._  
_**Tomorrow's a mystery**_

_"That was the first time in a while than I've actually cried. I cried harder than ever before in all my life. I felt like I was broken down for the first time... Ever. You think that you're taking this harder than I am, and you're right. I'll never know what you went through."_

_Me and Emmett aren't a very sentimental couple I mean for gods sakes he gives me body parts for presents, so hearing this come from him shocked me beyond belief._

_I don't say anything. Just crawl into his lap_

_**I can see you lookin' back at me**_

_She's the only one I can stand to be around right run in to get away from the thing that's tearing our sister apart. From the inside out._  
_**Keep your eyes on me**_

_"JUST SHUT UP!" i was slightly stunned when she yelled at me. The rest of the family is out hunting,AJ's at work at the daycare in Seattle where the twins go, and Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Paul are patrolling. "I don't need to hear this! Just shut up. It's so obvious that you're jealous."_

_"What the hell do you mean! You think I'm Jealous of you?"_

_She rolls her eyes. "I know you are."_

_"What in the actual FUCK do I have to be jealous of?"_

_"The fact that you lost your chance. The fact that me and AJ are living your dream. You'll never get this chance and you're mad. I have everything you've ever wanted and that pisses you off so much that you want me to give up my chance. You can't find happiness so you bring other people down." If she wasn't pregnant I would punch her in the face._

_"You've done this your whole life. You couldn't find joy with out drinking, so you got AJ to drink with you. Now you can't have a child, so you dont want me to have one either. You'r pathetic." She spits out._

_I glare at her and step forward. She jumps back. "You listen to me Isabella! You do not know ANYTHING about my life! You have no idea what I've been through! So shut the fuck up with your high and mighty, I know everything attitude." I run off at full speed._

_**Baby, keep your eyes on me**_

_Thats my last thought before I'm knocked off of my tree branch by a hard fur covered body. It's quil I think. But it might be Embry. I slam hard on my side. If I was human that would have left a bruise or maybe even broken a bone. I don't see what their problem is. The dogs are pointing me out and attacking me is not going to get them to Bella any faster. I throw the wolf away from me and quickly stand my feet. there's 10 of them all of them just for me. great._

_**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_  
_**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**_  
_**The vacancy that sat in my heart**_  
_**Is a space that now you hold**_  
_**Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)**_  
_**I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**_  
_**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**_  
_**You were right here all along**_

_**It's like you're my mirror**_  
_**My mirror staring back at me**_  
_**I couldn't get any bigger**_  
_**With anyone else beside of me**_  
_**And now it's clear as this promise**_  
_**That we're making two reflections into one**_  
_**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**_  
_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

_**You are, you are the love of my life  
**_

_"That son of a bitch imprinted."_

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_I thought i hated my sister. I thought she was such a bitch. She acted as if she was the only one in the world with problems._

_Why the hell did it take her dying for me to realize I love her._

_Man i love her. Shes always tried to be there for me. We treated each other like shit but we loved each other. Im realizing this now. Im realizing something else to. I need to talk to Emmett_

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_" baby I need to take a break."_

_" You're breaking up with me?"_

_"No. Not a breakup. A break. I need to gather myself. I dont want to lose it like last time."_

_He nods. " You can go to the north carolina house. I dont want you to go, but it'll help your peace of mind so..." I cut him off with a kiss._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_"So who's declaring war on you this year?" I say raising my eyebrow reminded of the scene last year._

_Edward cringes. "The volturi have discovered Renesmee's existence. They're coming for us." His speaking alerted Renesme to him. She immediately starts wiggling against Rosalie, reaching for her takes her awkwardly. She snuggles up against him and goes to sleep. She's been up all night._

_I hate to interupt the father daughter moment, but i have to. " So... Whats the plan? How are we going to get them to see reason?"_

_Carlisle is the one to answer his voice is stiff and his face is sad. " ThatThat's the problem. We cant. When the volturi want something they will search forever until the find a way to get it. Up until now theyve had almost nothing on us. The thought of Renesme being an immortal child is something they can and will use to kill us."**  
**_

_Emmetts face turns stoney. "Then we fight."_

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_Do you know that kid in school, Lets call him steve. You've probably heard a million stories about how crazy Steve is. You know that Steve is one crazy S.O.B. Everybody knows that Steve is a crazy S.O.B. As a matter of fact if Steve comes into the bathroom you leave. But despite all this you've never seen or heard Steve do shit. Steve probably doesn't even talk, and only smiles, well... never. Steve never talks, Hates people, wears all black; but despite that he's dating the cheer leading captain. Thats basically nick._

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_An even smaller percentage of people are called manipulative shields. Meaning that everything they do is so controlled and organized that they can push it off onto other people. They can manipulate things at will._

_The abundance of control that they have causes them to feel overwhelmed easily. Which rushes them to do out of control things. Which explains my compulsive drinking._

_Even my thoughts are controlled. Edward described it as a electrified barbed wire dome surrounding each individual thought, mood, or action. Trying to penetrate it is like Janes power times ten._

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_Snow sticks to the ground on December thirteenth. All of the vampires with powers are preparing._

_The Bruno Mars looking vampire is grabbing handfuls of snow, trying to 'become one with the earth' or something like that._

_I hold Emmett's hand and focus on good times. Times where my life was in control. Problem is, My life hasn't really had an abundance of control._

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_I'm helping kate dispose of Caius' body into the fire when i hear a deep scream. Emmett. I look across the feild to see jane staring with focus. I tackle her to the ground and rip her head off. Even with that, the screaming continues. I turn just in time to see alec tearing my boyfriends body apart. Carlisle and nick atack alec but not in time. "no!" I shriek. Hes gone._

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_His words made me feel a little better. I turn and see a glimmering form. Emmett. "Nick, do you see him? Emmett?" Nick smiles and gestures to his right. With a small smile. Something so foreign to his face._

_"Do you see rosalie ?" I shake my head and he smiles at me. "They said your soul mate will always be their when you need them. Even if everyone else can't see them." That was deep for someone who didn't talk two weeks ago._

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_We'll be okay. I'll be okay_

* * *

And... done. Hope ya'll enjoyed. For the wrestling fans, Royals is going to be posted today or tomorrow.


End file.
